Midnight's Adventure
by Awakening corpse
Summary: Totally redone! I stink at summaries, so read it and find out please, rated T for violence.  I've finally got some chapters up! Please read and review...and please take it easy on me with the reviews!
1. Prologue  Chapter 1

Midnight Jones

Power: Natural disasters

Age: 15

Hair: medium length, black, bangs cover eyes

Eyes: (left eye) navy blue (right eye) silver

Usual appearance: black t-shirt with a skull on the front, black jeans, and black knee-high converse.

Pet: Stormheart her wolf

Darknight Jones

Power: Mind controlling

Age: 15

Hair: medium length, black, bangs cover eyes

Eyes: red, (blind in her right eye)

Pet: Firerain her fox

Ash Jones

Age: 17

Hair: black, spiky, green highlights

Eyes: green

Usual appearance: a black tank top, ripped blue jeans, and steel-toed boots

Pet: Blacksun his white tiger

StormStirling

Power: create anything

Age: 17

Hair: claw-shaped, red

Eyes: silver

Wears Darknight's necklaces it has a skull and cross bones on it, no shoes

Luckie Johnson

Power: earth

Age: 15

Hair: brown

Eyes: honey brown, color blind

Pet: Gizmo the shape-shifting dog

Dana Diven

Power: force field

Age: 15

Hair: orange/yellow, tied in a ponytail,

Eyes: dirty brown

Abby Diven

Power: stretchy hair

Age: 15

Hair: orange/yellow tied in a ponytail,

Eyes: dirty brown

Jack Night

Power: metal

Age: 16

Hair: short, dark brown

Eyes: yellow

Pet: tiger the orange tabby

Bob Snipe

Power: strength

Age: 15

Hair: blond, short, curly

Eyes: blue

Tony Snipe

Power: grass

Age: 16

Hair: dreadlocks, golden

Eyes: gold

Smith Spinder

Power: water

Age: 16

Hair: brown

Eyes: multicolor

Lava Blade

Power: create anything

Age: 17

Hair: Flame red

Eyes: half red and half grey

Usual appearance: orange t-shirt, blue jean shorts, black boots

Pet: killer the griffin,

Terra Blade

Power: earth

Age: 16

Hair: Long, blond

Eyes: Sea green

Usual appearance: grey collared short-sleeved shirt, black shorts, white straps that cover her arms, black steel-toed boots.

Pet: hona the dragon,

Shadow Dusk

Power: fire

Age: 16

Hair: black, wavy, red highlights

Eyes: black eyes with white pupils

Usual appearance: black long sleeve shirt, black pants, black steel-toed boots,

Prologue

One Sunday night, three kids named Midnight, her sister Darknight, and their brother Ash were hanging out on the fifth floor of their house. Midnight was reading and eating _Jell-O_, Darknight was practicing her fighting skills, and Ash was playing his guitar. They all got along just fine, then the three of them heard a loud explosion! Midnight dropped her spoon and quickly got off the window bench and started down the stairs, the others followed. They ran down the stairs to their five-story house without a word. They went to the basement of their shed, where there parents worked all the time (since their parents were scientists). The three kids saw their parents lying on the floor, unconscious, Ash didn't stop, he dashed over to his father and dropped to his knees; Calling 911 with the cell phone he took out of his dad's plaid t-shirt pocket.

When they got to the hospital, the doctor told them that their parents' injuries were too severe and that he couldn't help them. As soon as they got home, the three of them sat in a triangle of salt with one candle at each corner and a ring of fire around each sibling. Their parents told them that it was the best way to calm the mind, sitting together on the fourth floor for a long time.

Midnight's Adventure

Chapter 1

July 20, 2010

Five months past and it was Monday morning, Ash and Midnight got up, they had showered the night before so they just slipped on the male school uniform. Darknight was the only one to shower that morning, the way the pants sat on her non-curved hips felt good, the way her loose shirt felt perfect. She grabbed her brush and fought with tangles, Darknight lifted up her bangs and waved a hand in front of her right eye; not even a shape, she dropped her bangs and left her black colored bathroom. Darknight's room walls were black and dark red drapes covered her windows, she snapped her fingers and her door swung open, she walked out and kicked it shut, she went to the stairs at the end of the dark hall and down into the kitchen. There was already a bowl of hot Macaroni & Cheese on the table, Midnight, also dress in the male school uniform, was finishing her salad, and Ash, obviously in the male uniform, was washing out his bowl that used to have oatmeal in it. Ash grabbed his and Darknight's backpacks; he swung his green backpack over one shoulder. Handing his little sister her backpack, she set her bowl in the sink and chugged down her orange juice, Midnight walked over to her black and dark gray messenger bag. Ash clipped a black dog collar with spikes, around his neck and handed Darknight one too; Midnight clipped hers on as well. Outside, ready for school, were their friends Luckie, who was sitting in the grass, Shadow, who was leaning on the doorframe, and Storm, who was reading a book, waited patiently to walk to school with the siblings.

* * *

Halfway to school, as they walked on the blacktop road, Ash spook up and told them what had happened to their parents several months ago.

They thought it was sad until Midnight budded in, "My dad gave me this crystal, but he didn't tell me what it was for because mom came running up saying 'IT'S DONE! IT'S DONE! I can't believe it's done!' I asked 'what's done?' and dad say's, 'what we've been working on all year! We'll bring it up so you can see,' so they ran to the shed and boom, they're gone." Her eyes narrowed as she thought of the crystal in her black and dark gray messenger bag.

"What does it look like?" Shadow asked suspiciously, adjusting the skirt that went with the girl uniform.

"Well it...oh, wait I brought it with me." Midnight said, unclipping and opening her bag and rummaged through her books, "It's red like Darknight's eyes," She added, her fingers brushed across something smooth, she immediately gripped it and pulled it out, and held the red crystal out in the still silent air. "See," She added.

Since you can never see Darknight's eyes, she pulled her hair out of the way, it was a perfect match in color, "As Ash forgot to mention, our parents could see the past, present, and future." Darknight said immediately, "But of course," She continued, "When Dad gave it to you; he might have seen something that will happen, has happened, or is happening right now."

Ash had this strange feeling that someone was watching them as they made their way to school, little did Ash know, he was right, Abby Diven, and her identical twin Dana, and Jack, were secretly following them from a distance. From the third grade, Jack had been trying to kill Darknight since she killed his dad while practicing her powers, and he has also been trying to get Midnight to become his girlfriend. However, Midnight and Jack have gone to several "tourist attractions," he calls them dates, she calls it having fun.

_ Poison Darknight's food, or drink, making her want to commit suicide. What if we somehow got the crystal? What if it controlled her, but how will we get it? I know that neither Darknight nor her friends will ever let us have it; but-_ A voice in Jack mind was saying when a sharp pain went through his head and Midnight started talking again, "It'll stay with me-" She was cut off by Darknight.

"Why with you?" She asked.

"Because dad gave it to _me_ not you." Midnight replied.

"Staying with Midnight, hmm…" Jack never stop thinking about it, even through school and after he got home, lying in bed.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Jack got up to get a drink. "I've got it, since you love Midnight maybe she'll let you see it." The voice said, only using Jack voice,

"I'll never let you lay one finger on that crystal." Jack growled at the voice.

"Oh don't worry about _me_ touching it, for _you_ are the one to take it." The voice ushered him, Jack growled. "Oh, shut up and go back to bed." Jack obeyed and back to bed he went.

The next morning Jack quickly showered, pulled on his clean, _Tide_-smelling, cloths, and combed his short dark brown hair. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, he had freckles across his cheeks and nose, _When did those get there?_ He thought.

"Time for school!" His mom yelled up the stairs to the second floor, which was where his room was.

"Coming ma!" Jack called back to her, and trotted to the kitchen, gobbled down his toast, put his napkin in the trashcan, and gulped down his milk. His mom ruffled his hair, another pain jolted through his head, "Ugh…" Jack mumbled,

"What?" His mother asked.

"Nothing…bye." He said running out to catch the bus.

* * *

At school, Midnight walked down the hall to her locker, reading her favorite book, "Broken Soul," she was so absorbed in it that she felt as if she was ripped out of the real world and placed into the fantasy of her book. The world around her came back in an instant as she felt someone's arms wrap around her and pulling her close to his chest. She looked at the arms that surrounded her, the shape of the muscles under the very pale skin, against her own, looked familiar. She looked up to see Jack; "Hey," He said, "Enjoying the book I got you for your birthday?" Midnight nodded, "Good girl." He said. Midnight placed her pirate skull bookmark in her book to hold her place, closed it, and placed it in her messenger bag; Midnight moved away as Jack released her.

"Hey, you want to come over to my house after you're done with your homework today?" He asked Midnight, and of course, she said,

"Yes! I would love to!"

Jack got excited, so he told Midnight tonight at 5:00 p.m., Midnight said that she wasn't busy so Jack asked if she would like to eat dinner with him too.

"That would be great!" Midnight said.

"Thank you so much Midnight!" Jack said grabbing Midnight's shoulders and kissed her on the forehead, "I mean, thanks, see you then, right?" Jack said more calm and gentlemanly .

"Right see you then, Jack." Midnight replied.

_ I can't believe that she said yes, we rock! Now we can see if the crystal controls Darknight!_ The voice appeared in his head again. "Get out of my head!" Jack yelled,

_Don't get your hopes up, son._ _She_ said.

"I like you…" Midnight said aloud without noticing.

"Who are you talking to Midnight?" Luckie asked poking her head in front of Midnight's, for once, someone who could actually make the girls' uniform look good.

"Hm…? Oh, no one Luckie, it's nothing...um, should we get to class?" Midnight asked, she and Luckie have some classes together; she also has two classes with Jack. On cue, the bell rang a long loud noise.

"Time for school!" Darknight said dashing by as she chased a male teenager, with a frightful look on his face, down the hall. The teenager sharply turned the corner and Darknight, coordinately, fallowed. Midnight shook her head as she watched Darknight disappear around the corner.

"Midnight why are you standing there? It's time for class, come on!" Shadow yelled at Midnight while she walked by.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something." Midnight said, and then she ran to class.

* * *

That night, after she finished her homework, Midnight grabbed her bag and opened the door, but Ash stopped her,

"Where are you going, Midnight?" He asked as he finished walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, you never go out after we get home from school." Darknight said lying on the couch with her eyes closed.

"I'm just going on a walk to get some fresh air," Midnight said as she ran out the door, slamming it behind her.

"Okay, bye…!" Ash started to the kitchen to get a soda, and then stopped in his tracks. "No… I don't think she's _just_ going for a walk, I mean she always stays home after school and reads." Ash hesitated.

"It is kind of strange that she's going out for a walk and not to the library. What do you think Ash?" Darknight asked.

"Well, I'm going to _fallow_ her to see if she's _really_ going on a 'walk,'" Ash added as he started out the door.

"I'm coming with you." Darknight replied as she followed him, nearly tripping over the step up to the door, and shut it behind them.

* * *

Back to Midnight, she was riding her skateboard to Jack's house when, she saw him going home with chocolate, flowers, and one big comforter, so Midnight thought that she would go the long way, so Jack would have time to get ready.

After somewhat minutes, Midnight arrived at Jack's house and rang his doorbell, which made this grandfather clock sound that echoed in her mind. Shortly, Jack opened the door, a breeze of freezing air pored out the door, and a chill went down her spin that gave her the goose bumps.

"You made it!" He said surprisingly, "Are you cold?" He asked letting her in.

"Don't act surprised Jack, you knew I would come. And actually yes, I am cold." She replied, setting her skateboard down next to the couch, she sat down and covered up in the giant comforter, "Say, do you want to help me figure out what something does?" She asked as she reached out to grab some chocolate that was in a black and gold bowl, next to a vase that had red, and one black, roses.

"Where did you get it?" Jack asked, sitting down awfully close to Midnight, he put his arm around her and the comforter and pulled her close to him.

Therefore, Midnight told Jack the story about her parents.

"How sad," Jack said, Midnight slid down and rested her head on Jack's lap; the two of them sat there and talk, shortly Jack's mom called them for diner.

Jack and Midnight left the room. Ash and Darknight peeked in the window,

"I knew she wasn't just going for a walk, because she's at Jack's house. I bet they kissed already." Ash said as he turned and looked at Darknight.

"Why are you _obsessed_ with them kissing?" Darknight wondered while turning her head, her brother's green eyes set on her red ones, "Wait is that the crystal?" He asked looking out the corner of her eye. "It is! And I bet that Jack's going to try to do something with it!" Ash said in shock as he set his gaze on the shiny red crystal, lying on the coffee table.

Later: "That was a delicious dinner Mrs. Night, but-" Midnight was saying when Jack's mother interrupted her,

"Please, call me Maple." She said,

"I should be getting home." Midnight said, bowing politely, grabbed her skateboard, then she started for the door. Maple nudged Jack to go after her,

"Wait, I have a good idea about the crystal!" He said, "What if it…um, controlled something?"

"Well it could, you do have a good imagination, Jack," Midnight replied, gripping the doorknob, "But I will give you two more days to try and think of more ideas, okay? Bye," She added as she went out, _Quick! Go after her! We need data!_ _Maple's_ voice appeared in Jack's mind, his body moved involuntarily after her.

"Quick hide in the bushes!" Ash whispered quietly as Darknight dashed into two side-by-side bushes and Ash followed, Jack grabbed Midnight's arm, turned her around, and hugged her; Midnight hugged back. _Good, give me more,_ Maple's voice said,

"You should stay a little longer; we could hang out at the park. You know, spend so time with each other." Jack said,

"No I should really go." Midnight said, and started to leave when Jack grabbed the skateboard out of her hand, "C'mon Jack, give it back."

"Stay longer," His mother's speech came out instead of his.

"No I shouldn't, Ash and Darknight would get worried." She said.

"Call them and tell them that you'll be a little longer." Jack said, suddenly his mom walked out.

"Jack, I'm going to get some groceries, after how much you and Midnight ate tonight, our stalk is running low. So I'll be back in an hour or so." Mrs. Night said, and ruffled her sons hair, more pain went through his head, Jack moaned, and raised a hand to his head.

"Are you okay?" Midnight asked,

"Oh don't worry about him, he's been having headaches for the past month or so," Maple said,

"Okay, we'll be here." Jack said, recovering.

"Good bye, Mrs. Night." Midnight said, and bowed politely again. Jack's mom got into their greenToyotatruck and drove off.

"Now I need to go, so give me my skateboard back."

"No, not until you stay longer, I promise you won't regret it." He said.

Midnight tried to grab her skateboard but Jack raised it above his head. "C'mon Jack, I'm only four foot nine, you're like fourteen inches taller than me!" Midnight said.

"Sixteen. And you're not getting this back until you stay." Jack said walking back into his house. Midnight chased after him, Jack shut the door behind them and locked it.

"So that's how Jack is with Midnight." Ash said.

"He sure is stubborn." Darknight said.

"Fine, I'll stay." Midnight said, pulling out her cell phone from her bag, "But I'm calling Ash and telling him where I am, plus I told them I was going on a walk."

"That's one long walk." Jack said. He just locked the door and faced her; she held her black phone in her hand. "But if you want too, go ahead and call him." Midnight typed in her brother's number. Ash pick up on the second ring. "Yo." Ash said into the phone.

"Hey, I'm going be a little longer than I thought," Midnight said.

"Where are you?"

"At a friend's house."

"Which one,"

"Jack's and we're going hang out for a while. Is that okay?"

"Just remember that we've got school tomorrow, okay? See you later. Bye." Ash said.

"Bye," Midnight said and hung up. Jack was leaning against the doorway, "He didn't care if I stayed or not." Midnight said.

"Come here you," Jack said, grinning.

"Nope I'm good." Midnight said, sitting down on the couch. He walked over to her and grabbed her small waist, hauled Midnight over his shoulder and walked up the stairway and into his room. He dropped her on his bed, "Now sit there, and close your eyes." Jack said pointing at her. Midnight did so. Jack left the room and returned holding a box with a bow on it; he laid the box on her lap. Midnight opened her eyes, "Is this for me?" She asked. He nodded. She quickly ripped open the box; a book laid at the bottom. "How did you know I needed the next book?" Midnight asked.

"I just know you, I guess." Jack replied. She smiled, stood up, and hugged him. "How about I go make us some smoothies, would you like that?" he asked, Midnight nodded, and he left. Midnight walked around Jack's room looking at each photograph pinned on the walls and setting in piles on his desk and dresser, she heard the blender going off downstairs; She looked at one picture of Jack's dad. She picked up the photo when Jack walked in. "I got the smoothies," He announced, Midnight didn't look up, "What're you looking at?" He asked.

"Your dad," Midnight said in a low voice, Jack sighed, _Get that picture away from her, she and her sister share the same blood, she is a monster!_ Jack's mom shouted in his head, drowning out his own thoughts. "Jack?" Midnight startled him, "Are you still mad?"

"No," Jack said, "I mean yes." His mother forced him to say, "No I'm not." Jack argued, "Yes you are," His mother, again, forced him to say, "A little," They agreed on, "Why?" He asked setting the smoothies down on his nightstand as his body moved itself to sit down next to Midnight. She looked a little puzzled by his conversation with himself, she looked back at the photo.

"I just wanted to know," She said, Jack grabbed the picture out of her hand and set it back on the nightstand, "Come here," He said, wrapping his arms around her, she buried her face into his chest. _This is a good time to get more data,_ his mother thought in her sons mind, **_Get out of my head mom._** Jack thought, _You know the risks if I did, Jack. And we both know that that will never happen since I don't have enough of her memories yet._ Maple thought back, he reached over and grabbed a smoothie. "Here, try some," He said, trying to start a conversation. Midnight looked at the cup in his hand and the straw. She took a sip of the pink beverage, it was quiet satisfying too. Once they finished off their drinks, Midnight and Jack went outside and laid in the grass of his backyard, his mom hadn't returned yet. They laid out there talking, Midnight rested her head on his chest, and he had his arm around her, they listened to Jack's IPod while looking at the stars.

"Jack, what time is it?" Midnight asked

"I don't know," Jack replied.

"I should go." She said.

"Why? You could spend the night here."

"No, I shouldn't. You and your mom did enough already." Midnight said getting up, but Jack stopped her and pulled her back down.

"You need to stop worrying and start enjoying." Jack said, he turned on his side and faced Midnight; he got up after sometime and picked Midnight up too. They went inside and back into Jack's room, Midnight grabbed her bag and new book, headed back down the stairs, told Jack that she really needed to leave and got three steps out the door before Jack grabbed her arm and looked her in the eyes. "Don't go," He said in a stern voice,

"Jack we've been through this already." Midnight said,

"Don't leave without a kiss." He said.

Ash and Darknight, still in the bushes, looked at each other wide-eyed, Ash quickly looked back at his sister and Jack.

"What?" Midnight asked.

"You're not going, not without a kiss." Jack repeated, _Yes the best way to get the most data is through lip contact!_ Maple shouted in her sons mind, before Midnight could reply, Jack pressed his lips against hers. Midnight didn't know what to do, she was shocked, her mind didn't know what to think, so she pulled away. And quickly left on her skateboard, _No I was so close to breaking the wall that blocks me out of her memories!_ Maple shouted in Jack mind, pain went through his head. Jack went into his backyard, grabbed his IPod and went inside, locked the front door, and headed to his room.

Once the coast was clear, Ash told Darknight to pick the lock so they can get the crystal and get back home before Midnight did, so she wouldn't think something was up.

After Ash and Darknight got the crystal, by their luck, Midnight stopped at an ice cream shop so that gave them the prefect opportunity to get home before her,

* * *

Midnight returned to her home with chocolate, strawberry, and peanut butter ` n ` chocolate ice cream and brownies, she couldn't get her legs to stop shaking.

Ten minutes later, Ash was playing his guitar, Darknight was sleeping, and Midnight came out of the kitchen with a green bowl-full of three raw steaks. She whistled and a black wolf ran out from under the couch that Darknight was on, and came to Midnight, and sat down in front of her. Midnight set the bowl down and the wolf bit into the top steak. Then the doorbell rang and Darknight shot up immediately. Midnight walked over to the door, "Hello?" Midnight asked, poking her head out the door.

"Hi Midnight...um I need to talk to you about the crystal-" Jack was saying when Midnight slapped a hand over his mouth and whispered in his ear,

"I don't want you to say a thing about the crystal in front of Darknight or Ash, okay?" Midnight said. He nodded, she "dragged" him in the elevator to the third floor, before the elevator door shut, the wolf ran in and sat next to Midnight with a red mouth.

"Okay, what did you needed to talk to me about the crystal?" Midnight asked, as they walk out of the elevator.

"Well I can't find it! Please don't hit me!" Jack yelped raising both hands to protect his face, and bended his knees a little.

"What are you talking about? I thought I could trust you! Ugh." Midnight growled and her wolf growled with her, then she punched him in the stomach. His knees hit the floor as he wrapped his hands around his stomach, and bent over until his head touched the floor. "I can't believe you, you stupid maniac! I hate you!" Midnight said and the wolf barked, as she took his wrist and literally dragged him down the stairs and out the door, but the wolf didn't follow, "And don't even think about coming back!" Midnight shouted as angry filled her voice before she slammed the door.

"What was that all about?" Ash asked as Midnight furiously turned around, her hands balled into fists. At that moment Midnight knew that she couldn't keep a secret anymore so, therefore, Midnight told them what happened while she was at Jack's house, and Ash and Darknight told Midnight what they did while she was gone, so they all apologized that they didn't tell each other the truth, and Ash gave her back the crystal.

"I should go and tell Jack that I'm sorry about what I did to him." Midnight said.

"NO!" Ash shouted as he grabbed her arm, his muscles tensing under his not quit tan skin, "You can't," Ash added "And plus he deserved whatever you did to him," He mumbled in a small voice that no one could hear the last commit he made.

"And why not?" Midnight asked, jerking her arm out of her brother's grip.

"Because I don't want you to, and besides I want to know what you see in him. I mean he's a jerk and stupid, and I just don't want you dating him!" Ash replied with a little bit of frustration in his voice.

"We're not dating we just see each other a lot, okay!" Midnight said with a little bit of confusion in her voice,

"Have you and Jack been going out at all?" Ash asked.

"Yeah so, it's no big deal," Midnight replied.

"How many places?" Ash asked, pointing at her.

"Two, one hug, and one kiss." Midnight said pushing his hand away.

"So you did kiss him! I knew it." Ash said pointing at Midnight again.

"It was on his cheek! The cheek!" Midnight lied, pointing her finger at him, "And why are you obsessed with us kissing?"

"I asked the same thing." Darknight budded in.

"Wait, and you didn't tell us! Moreover, I'm so not obsessed with you two kissing. I just want to know what my little sister is doing at all times." Ash said while raising his voice, ignoring Darknight.

"One: no, because you wouldn't have let me 'date' him, and two: you sooo are obsessed!" Midnight yelled as she gripped the neck of Ash's guitar that he was playing and smashed it.

"My guitar! Why did you do that Midnight?" Ash shouted as he pick up his broken guitar. He lowered his head, got up and walked in the elevator went to the second floor grabbed Midnight's favorite book off her reading bench, went back down, showed Midnight, ripped it in haft and burned it into little tiny peaces of ashes in the fireplace.

"That was my favorite book Ash!" Midnight screamed at the same time that their friends walked through the door.

"What's going on in here?" Shadow asked in suspicion with a frown on her face and her hood up.

"He ripped and burned my favorite book!" Midnight shouted,

"She smashed my guitar!" Ash shouted at the same time as Midnight, they glared the same murderous look at each other.

"Wow, what's going on in here, Darknight?" Storm asked.

"Well you see…" Darknight explained to her friends the situation, "…And that's why their fighting and I have absolute no intention of getting in between them." Darknight said, "But if one of you guys have the guts to put your life on the line to stop them, be my guest." Darknight added.

"Well we kind of are your guests. And why did we see Jack walking down the road looking as if he were about to pass out?" Storm asked.

"Okay stand back, hiya!" Shadow said, she snapped her fingers and made a wall of fire in between the two fight siblings. "Now stop you two, I've had enough of this nonsense. So forgive each other and we can all move on!" Shadow yelled.

"I'm not going to apologize to her, because she started it by dating that… _guy_… and breaking my guitar!" Ash said with a frown.

"Well I'm not going to forgive him because he ruined my favorite book! More importantly, he won't let me see Jack! And we're not dating so let it go!" Midnight said with plain anger. "Ugh!" She added as her power took the fire and made a box around Ash.

"Midnight!" Ash shouted.

"Sorry but I had to do it!" Midnight said as she started to drink some soda. "Stormheart!" Midnight shouted as her pet wolf dashed down the stairs.

"Blacksun!" Ash also shouted as his pet white tiger dashed down the stares. "Blacksun quick, jump over the fire and attack her!" Ash shouted. (Since Ash was near the stairs).

"Stormheart attack Blacksun!" Midnight yelled. The two animals started to battle, soon Ash ran through the fire, the edges of his pant caught fire, he batted them until the fire went out. Soon Midnight grabbed Stormheart and ran off.

"Midnight wait!" Shadow shouted after Midnight when she saw her friend running out the door, "Midnight! Midnight get back her!" Shadow demanded as she chased her.

"Go away!" Midnight said as she started to run through a local graveyard, she passed her parents' gravestones as she ran.

"Where are you going? Slow down, please!" Shadow said,

"I'm going anywhere but here! And no, I won't slow down!" Midnight said.

"Wait I forgot that if I go in a graveyard the dead things come alive." Shadow muttered to herself, "Midnight I need to tell you something! Midnight get back here!" Shadow shouted.

"Shadow why aren't you going after her?" Luckie came up behind her.

"Because if I touch a graveyard everything dead comes alive." Shadow explained.

"And did you touch it yet?" Storm asked.

"Yes." Shadow sadly said and hung her head low.

"Midnight get out of there!" Luckie yelled, they where unaware is that Jack and his friends were following them for the second time. Shortly, hands started to rise and tripped Midnight, hands and people "jumped" out and started to shout, "DIE… DIE, YOU SHALL DIE," in a hoarsely voice as more "zombies," as so to speak, came out, a pair of hands gripped her arm. "Let go you creep." Midnight demanded as she kicked the person in the face with her foot. "DIE… DIE, YOU SHALL DIE," the zombies repeated as they started to drag her underground. "Stormheart help!" Midnight shouted, her knee was now underground. Stormheart started biting and scratching at the undead people, but Stormheart wasn't enough to save his owner and soon he started to be dragged underground too.

"Shadow what happens when you touch it again?" Luckie asked,

"She'll die along with everything else in the graveyard." Shadow said, Midnight's slightly curved hips were now underground, Midnight tried to haul herself out, her muscular arms tensed and looked like chains as she struggled to pull herself out. Her hand slipped in the grass, the undead people took advantage of this and grabbed her shoulder and jerked it under, Midnight grunted in pain. She felt something step on her, she looked up to see a shoe on her head, pushing her under, Midnight took a deep breath as her head went underground, and Stormheart's waist was now under. Suddenly Jack and Bob jumped out and started fighting off the zombies. Jack grabbed Midnight's small, barely showing, hands and pulled her half way out before something tackled him. Midnight tried to pull herself out again, when she looked up at the night sky, there was a human figure above her. It open its eyes to reveal one yellow and one red. It open its mouth and bent down to look at her closer, his face was scared and his nose looked broken, his skin was as pale as paper. As Midnight sank deeper, the man grabbed her forearm, his grip was like steal, Midnight noticed that he was missing his ring finger. After he yanked her up a little more, he stopped, staring at her shoulder where a rock had cut her, he saw blood running down onto her neck. He put his mouth close to her neck where some blood had gathered, closed his eyes, stuck his tongue out, and licked the blood off.

Shivers went down her spin, once the shivers left her body, she punched him, his head didn't even move. His eyes shot open and rage filled his face, he quickly glanced at the hand he was holding then to her shoulder then back at her and bit her shoulder. Midnight cried out as pain jolted up her arm, Jack pried the zombie off Midnight and threw him into Bob's arms, and Bob crushed its head. Jack finished pulling her the rest of the way out and carried her, over his shoulder, to safety, and Bob was right behind them carrying Stormheart.

"Jack! And Bob? What are you two doing here?" Midnight asked, ignoring the pain in her arm.

"Me and the gang were walking by and saw that you needed help so I couldn't just let you die." Jack said.

"And what is Bob doing here?" Midnight curiously asked,

"Well I asked him to help me save you." Jack replied,

"Okay then, I've got another question, why did you have the sudden urge to kiss me?" Midnight asked.

"Get away from her!" Ash came shouting.

"Oh no," Midnight said.

Ash grab her unhurt arm, "What do you think your doing?" He asked,

"I just saved her and Stormheart's life and not even a thank you." Jack said.

"Thank you, Jack, and Stormheart thanks you, too." Midnight said, as Stormheart rubbed his head on Jack's leg.

"Shadow get over here!" Ash shouted.

"What?" Shadow asked a frown spreading across her face.

"Get rid of him and the others." Ash demanded.

"Whatever," Shadow said, Shadow then snapped her fingers and a tornado made completely of fire, which sent them flying into the sky. "No!" Midnight shouted.

* * *

Faraway in the forest…

"I need to kill Darknight and Shadow _and_ Ash." Jack said aloud. Soon the gang came across a male teenager, "Hey, you, kid, what is your name?" Jack asked,

"The name's Lava, what do you want?" The newly introduced teen asked.

"I need you to do me a favor, okay," Jack said,

"Okay," Lava replied,

"Good, are you familiar with the name Storm?" Jack asked,

"Yeah, in fact the kid and I are rivals ever since we were kids. Oh and I won't do this 'little favor' unless I get to hurt him." Lava explained,

"Cool, okay here's what I need you to do, and yes you can hurt him if you want to." Jack told Lava his "little favor" that he needed him to do.

"So…" Darknight begun, "What are we going to do about the dead people walking around over there?"

Shadow snapped her fingers again and burned the zombies to ashes.

"Better?" Shadow asked.

* * *

**Hello! FullMetal Anime Lover here!**

**I hope you injoyed the Prologue and Chapter 1 **

**I hope to get the next couple of chapters up soon **

**Please take it easy on me with the reviews...I'm new to FanFiction**

**Thank you for checking out this story.**

**I hope to start something for you FullMetal Alchemist fans out there soon! **

**~ FullMetal Anime Lover**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Midnight showered, put on her school uniform, laced up her knee-high converses, grabbed her messenger bag, and sat outside in the dew-covered grass, her shoulder throbbed in pain from the night before. White bandages covered her shoulder, her phone vibrated as it reminded her it was time to go to school; she got up and started for the road. Midnight's brother had already left for his school, Storm had come by and picked up Darknight and walked to school, then went to his school where Ash was. Midnight would have walked with Jack if she knew where he was, Midnight pulled out her cell and texted Jack: **_Where are you?_** Midnight wrote, she pressed send and put her phone in her pocket. A few minutes later, her phone made a siren sound when she got a new text message; it was from Jack: **_At school already, sorry I didn't pick u up._** Jack wrote. Midnight shoved her phone back into her pocket; she started walking faster so she could get to school.

Once Midnight entered the red double doors, she jogged to her blue locker, inserted her key, yanked open the locker door, and replaced some books. Her messenger bag was getting heavy, suddenly her locker slammed shut. It startled her, Jack was on the other side, he grabbed Midnight's bag out of her hand. "Too much strain on one shoulder ain't good for the body." Jack said.

"Hey, sorry about last night, and my brother." Midnight apologized.

"That's alright." Jack said, he placed his hands on either side of the lockers next to Midnight; she was now trapped in between Jack and her own locker, her bag hung from his left arm. "Don't be sorry for something you didn't do." He said, Midnight looked at his hands, his right one was burnt!

"Jack! What happened to your hand?" Midnight asked worriedly, Jack looked at his hand.

"Oh, last night in the forest I tried to make a campfire, it didn't turn out well, and, this happened," He explained, "It doesn't hurt that much."

"Okay." Midnight looked at the time on her cell phone, "I need to start heading to class, or Mr. Blake will have my head." she said, turning around, lock her locker, and tried to grab her bag, but Jack pulled it away.

"Give it back, Jack." Midnight said, "If I go to the principles office, I'm blaming you." Midnight said.

"Oh please, you'd beat their butt before you'd let them send you there." Jack said.

"Then give me my bag," She demanded.

"Naw, I think I'll hold on to this for a while."

"Why do you take things from me?"

"I don't _take_ things from you; I _borrow_ them, borrow them without permission." Jack said, _Good, maybe there's something that will help me get more data._ Maple's voice appeared in Jack's head, he waved her bag tauntingly, she reached out to grab it, Jack pulled it away, Midnight repeatedly tried to take it back; but Jack kept it away from her reach. The bell rang, "Well…" Jack said, "I better get to class." He said walking away; the hallway was emptying, and fast too.

"Wait!" Midnight called, "I need my bag."

"Oh, you mean this?" Jack asked holding the bag Midnight's direction, Midnight nodded, "I'll give this back at lunch." He said, and walked off.

"Jack!" She called, but got no response, "How am I supposed to do school without books?" Midnight asked. Still no response.

"You there!" A voice chimed in Midnight's head; she looked around to see a tall, lean man, with light brown hair and a goatee. "Why aren't you in class?" He asked.

"Mr. Blake, my books got taken from me, I was trying to get them back." Midnight explained.

"In class. _Now_. Unless you want to go to the principles office," Mr. Blake said, pointing down the hall,

"Yes sir," Midnight said and started walking to her class. Her teacher eyed Midnight as she walked into the room; inside the class, Midnight saw that all the chairs in the room were full except one, hers. Everyone stared at her, Midnight felt a strange vibe coming from her classmates, she took her seat, everyone had their textbooks out already. "Okay, open your books to page 88, today we'll be reviewing for the test tomorrow." Mr. Blake said, Midnight sighed, "Do you have something you want to say?" He asked.

"Nothing other than that I don't have any books to work from." Midnight replied.

"What did you say happened to them?" He asked.

"Someone took them out of my hand. Literally."

"Who took them?"

"His name is Jack Night, in class 2-D."

"Blaming it on someone else, eh?" Her teacher disbelieved, "Detention, _now_. I swear I expected more from you, Jones." Midnight got up and headed for the door when someone laughed. Midnight turned and saw him chuckling, she walked over and punched him on the cheek, he punched her back. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" The class chanted,

"Break it up you two!" The teacher ordered, he grabbed Midnight and pulled her away, and carried her out of his class and to the principles office. Once he dropped her in one of the chairs in the office, Mr. Blake explained the situation, Midnight read the nameplate on the desk: **Principle McClain, Head of the School, I _see_ and hear _all_**.

A shiver went down Midnight's back, Mr. Blake returned to his classroom "Can I please leave?" Midnight McClain acted as if she hadn't spoken, Midnight sat there until the bell rang for lunch, "Can I go to lunch and get my bag back?" Midnight asked, the principle gave her a slip then shooed her off, Midnight bowed politely and walked out. Midnight read the slip she was given: _This is your 2nd warning, one more slip, you're your out suspended from school!_ She walked to the cafeteria and searched for Jack; he was sitting near the end of a far table with his friends. Midnight stormed over there, she saw her messenger bag, Jack noticed her, he raised the bag to her. Midnight ripped the bag out of his hand, grabbed Bob's plastic cup, that he had gotten from the lunch lady, and through it at Jack's head, there was still some water in it, and it spilt all over his dark brown hair. He turned in his set, scooped her up, and set Midnight in his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "You're so cute when you're mad," Jack said.

"You made me go to detention, you jerk." Midnight said, trying to get away, but Jack restricted her, "Let me go!" Midnight demanded, squirming in Jack's hold.

"Now you're something I want to hold on too." Jack declared, Midnight elbowed Jack in the chest, he grunted.

"Just let me go. I need to eat before my other classes," She said.

"Here," Jack said, he grabbed his spoon full of mashed potatoes and raised it to Midnight's mouth,

"Please don't tell me you're trying to feed me," Midnight said, Bob, sitting next to Jack, and Smith, sitting by the twins, laughed, Tony, at the end of the table, started laughing with them. Midnight refused the mashed potatoes, and kicked Bob in the shin, he groaned.

"Don't make me force-feed you," Jack said.

"Let me up, Jack. First, you _take_ my bag, then I get _detention_, and _now_ you won't let me get my _own food_ and _eat_. Today, I'm in a _bad_ mood," Midnight said,

"Midnight, you're _always_ in a bad mood," The twins said simultaneously. Midnight glared at them, Jack chuckled, Midnight grabbed Jack's plate filled with food and shoved it in his face, the cafeteria filled with laughter. Jack peeled the plate off his face, took a handful of mashed potatoes, and smothered it on Midnight's face; everybody in the cafeteria laughed even harder.

"Thanks, Jack, that just made my day." Midnight said.

"You're welcome." Jack said proudly. He picked Midnight up, got up himself, and carried her over his shoulder to the bathrooms, Midnight walked in the girls' restroom and Jack went in the boys'. She wiped off the mashed potatoes, and splashed her face with cold water, when her cell phone barked as she got a phone call; it was from Jack.

"What do you want?" Midnight asked.

"Sorry," Jack said,

"I can't wash my face and hold a phone at the same time, it just might not end well."

"Sorry that I made you get detention," Jack said, but got no response, "Midnight?" He asked.

"Sorry, your call has been disconnected. Please hang up and try again." A recorded voice said, Jack finished drying his face and ran out of the bathroom, he looked around the hall. Before he shouted Midnight's name, he saw a trail of blood and followed it, the trail curved around the corner, Jack peeked around it and saw Midnight being held by a tall, muscled teen, his hands were almost as big as Midnight's head, he was a good five inches taller then Jack (and Jack's 6" feet tall). There was another boy there looking through Midnight's black and dark gray messenger bag, he had blonde hair and blue eyes. Beside Midnight's feet was splattered blood and another muscular, male teen, standing by a wooden chest, he had dyed his hair teal and his eyes were green. Two girls stood beside each other talking to Midnight, Jack could barely hear them, but not enough to understand what they were saying. _Why would they do this in a dead end?_ Jack's own thoughts rushed through his mind. Midnight looked at the teen searching in her bag, blood dripping from her mouth, he held up the red crystal, "Don't touch that!" Midnight yelled.

"Shut up!" One of the girls, with red hair, shouted, and the guy standing next to Midnight punched her in the stomach, Midnight spat more blood.

"What did _I_ ever do to _you_?" Midnight asked.

"You hurt my little _brother_ this morning." The other girl, with light brown hair, said grabbing the crystal, "This looks important." She said tossing the crystal in her hand, "I think I'll keep this."

"NO! I need that!" Midnight said.

"All the more reason to keep it," The girl said,

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but," A familiar voice, to Midnight, said. "I'm not in the mood to just sit back and watch you steal _and_ beat up my girlfriend." Jack said coming out from around the corner.

"_You again,_" The teen holding Midnight growled.

"What's the matter?" Jack asked,

"You're the one that pushed me into my locker, cut me in line, stole my seat in the cafeteria, and hurt my little cousin." He said, tightening his grip on Midnight's arms, Midnight could have sworn that she heard her bones crack, but didn't utter a sound.

"Relax your hands, Curtis; she didn't do anything to you." Jack said stepping closer, Curtis's knuckles turned white.

"You're right," Curtis said grinning, "She _didn't_ do anything to me." He loosened his hold on Midnight, "But you did, and now little shorty here is going to pay for what you did." Curtis said almost crushing Midnight's arms, as he smashed Midnight against the blue lockers; Jack dashed over there, but was blocked by the other two teens.

"Mike, Leo, how've you been?" Jack asked.

"I'll be even better once I kill you," The teen with blonde hair, Leo, said.

"That sounds great," Mike agreed,

"Okay, I swear I _didn't_ do _anything_ to you two," Jack said, "But now I will." He said kneeing Mike in the stomach, and elbowed the other in the face, they dropped to the floor. Jack continued running, the girl with red hair elbowed him in the back, he turned and kicked her in the face, "Sorry Sarah," He said.

"Men aren't supposed to hit girls," She said,

"Most of them don't. I, on the other hand, sometimes do."

Midnight, being very flexible, kicked Curtis in the face as he held on to her arms, one of his hands released her to aid his throbbing head. Midnight, who normally tries to avoid using her fists in a match, with or without a hurt shoulder, crescent kicked him to the head again. He barely escaped the blow and came back with punching her in the stomach; it landed, Curtis gripped her shirt collar, lifted her off the floor, and slammed her back down. He placed his foot on her collarbone and began putting pressure on it, "Jack…" Midnight breathed, Jack look Midnight's way, right when Curtis picked her back up and slammed Midnight into the window that was behind them, Midnight's head went through the glass, shattering almost all of it knocking her out; blood started dripping through her thick black hair. Curtis gripped the collar of Midnight's shirt, but Jack ripped him away from Midnight, she almost fell out the window, Sarah grabbed Midnight's arm, "Help me Emily!" Sarah yelled, Emily dashed over there and gripped Midnight's other arm, together they hauled her up. Mike opened the chest and Sarah and Emily tossed Midnight in.

_Where's that all-knowing principle when you need him?_ Midnight thought, she was out cold, but her thoughts and strange voices were rushing through her brain. Leo and Mike picked the chest up and tossed it out the broken window, the wooden chest hit with a thud into the dumpster.

_Talk about abuse,_ Midnight thought, _How can I still be thinking when I'm out cold? Okay this is really starting to get creepy._ Midnight thought.

**_Midnight…_** A voice said in her mind,

_Who's there?_ Midnight replied.

**_Midnight, do not be alarmed for I am trying to help you. I'm having a hard time hearing you, if you are wondering who I am, I will send you an image of myself._** The voice said,

Sure go ahead,_ Midnight saw a flash of green and blue, almost as if she were standing on a hill and was looking at the ocean. Her body appeared on the grassy area, there was another figure standing next to her, _Wait! Is that Darknight! And how can I be over there when I'm in this wooden chest? _Midnight asked, _

**Be still little one, this might hurt a little.** _The voice warned, Midnight felt like electricity was going through her body she now looked through the eyes of her clone standing on the hilltop. Darknight faced Midnight, her right arm was being formed, her bangs where pulled back and her eyes where a dull orange color, then a shadow came and took her away. Midnight couldn't say a thing _**I**** have taken half of your soul and placed it in that body so we are free to communicate, and you will be able to remember our conversation.** _The voice said,_ _immediately Midnight saw two blurry images standing in the river,_ **Come,** _The voice said,_ _Midnight walked cautiously down the hill and to a sandy area by the ocean._

What do you want with me?

**Nothing more than to see your face again, and to talk about your broken, twisted future.**

What are you? A psycho monster or something?

**No. Touch my hand and you will see, **_Midnight did so and the images became her mother and father, Midnight's legs gave out on her, and her knees hit the sandy ground,_

But how can you be here? You're both dead! This is just too real, it's got to be a dream!

**This is no dream Midnight, for you are halfway in between life and death,**

You're starting to sound like a horror movie narrator,

**_BECAUSE YOUR HEART, SOUL, AND MIND ARE ALL ONE BIG HORROR FILM!_**_Her father shouted at her, _

**Honey! Don't talk like that to our daughter. **_Her mother said. Her father calmed down a little._

You mentioned earlier that I had a broken and twisted future. What did you mean by that? _Midnight wondered as she stared at her parents in the water. _Have you two talked with Darknight and Ash too? Or did you just finish talking to them just a moment ago? Am I now stuck in this…this…where the heck am I?

** We have not spoken to your bother or sister yet, they are a little harder to reach. Unlike you, who is like an open book, waiting for someone to read you. Darknight is harder to contact, she has more, obstacles, to overcome than you, Midnight, so we, as you and your siblings' parents', must destroy anything in our path that is keeping us from having contact with our children. Now Ash on the other hand might be imposable to communicate with, for we do not sense the presence of him that we get from you and Darknight. It is as if he does not exist in the world, or even in the universe, like your brother has just…disappeared!**

But you're still going to try and contact him right? You said that you would overcome any obstacle, right?

**_Midnight, we are trying as hard as we can to try and find him._**

TRY HARDER!

**_ Midnight, we're try as hard as we can. It's just that we didn't have the time to inject the same elixir in him as we did with you and Darknight before our death consumed us._**

So we were just _test subjects_ for you to _experiment_ on? I bet you didn't even think of us as your _children_, it's a _shame_ you guys didn't just _stay_ _dead_! _Midnight shouted and ran off, her black hair flying behind her, she ran back up the hill to where she originally came and searched for a way back to her real body, after looking for about ten minutes, she stumbled over a rock. Scrapping her knees across the ground, blood smeared over her wounded knees, Midnight's left elbow began to bleed without her realizing it. _

Midnight…

_The voice who spoke her name sounded so familiar,_

Midnight..!

_Wait a second! That voice was more that familiar, it was as though someone was calling out her name!_

"Midnight! Midnight please wake up!"

Midnight jolted up, hitting her head on something, she rubbed her forehead and opened her eyes seeing that two beautiful yellow ones were staring at her. _Jack!_ Midnight shouted inward,

"Midnight, your awake!" Jack said holding his arm. Midnight looked puzzled.

"What happened? Are you alright? Where am I? I feel weird." Midnight wondered. She looked around, Luckie, a couple of Midnight's classmates, Mr. Blake, and the principle were standing around her. Mr. Blake was scolding Curtis, Mike, Leo, Emily, and Sarah, Luckie stared in horror, the principle stood there writing in a book. The chest that Midnight was stuck in was smashed open, Jack started trying to get the dried blood off Midnight's knees, _My wounds are still there? But it was my clone that got hurt, I guess it's because of my spirit connecting us together._

"Midnight? Are _you_ okay? You keep spacing out." Jack wondered.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I was just thinking." Midnight replied. Jack helped her up, she winced as the pain from her shoulder flooded her body, Jack looked at her worriedly,

"Are you sure you alright?" He asked, she nodded,

"I'm just hungry, that's all," Midnight said with a grin, Jack laughed, ruffled her hair, and placed his arm over her shoulders but then quickly removed it, remembering that Midnight was wounded there.

"Your weird." Jack stated, Midnight looked over at Luckie, she had fainted, Midnight rushed over there,

"Luckie? Are you okay? Wake up," Midnight said. The principle picked Luckie up and carried her into the school, Midnight ran after them, but Jack held her back.

"Don't worry Midnight, I'm sure the nurse will take good care of her," Jack ushered her, "Oh, and I believe this is yours." He said handing Midnight the red crystal.

"Thanks," Midnight replied taking the crystal, Jack gabbed Midnight's waist and hauled her over his uninjured shoulder they entered one of the side doors, Midnight grabbed her cell phone out of the bathroom, luckily no one had taken it, and headed to the cafeteria. Midnight grabbed a tray and a plate and walked down the line, the lunch women dropped gross looking globs of supposedly food onto her plate. Midnight sat down at the end of a table with Jack right beside her, she grabbed her fork and stabbed at the mushy, burnt, over seasoned corn. _Why do I even get this stuff?_ Midnight thought, she kept thinking about her conversation with her dead parents in that parallel universe.

"Do you know why?" Jack asked her, Midnight hadn't even heard a word Jack had said before, how was she going to replay? She can't say "what" then he would think she was ignoring him. Suddenly Jack's facial expressions changed quickly, Midnight turned around in her seat to see: the school's main bully and his gang of heathens. "What do you want?" Midnight asked.

"I heard that you got into a little bit of trouble this morning. Is that true, Jones?" The leader of the gang asked,

"Yeah, is it true?" His brainwashed followers chimed behind him. They always sounded like a choir, the leader would say something, and then his gang would echo it behind him.

"I don't know. Is it true, Jack?" Midnight asked her friend; Jack was whipping the blood off his lip from earlier, and answered,

"It might be, I don't know. What do you think Curtis?" Jack asked as he saw Curtis and his friends walking by.

"What do you want, Night?" He asked in an annoyed tone,

"Did we get into trouble this morning?" Jack repeated.

"Oh yeah you did," Curtis answered.

"There you go, we did." Jack said,

"You sure have a habit of doing that Jones." The leader said,

"Yeah, a habit, Jones," His gang echoed,

"Why are you here?" Midnight asked, "I'm trying to eat in peace." She added, turning in her seat, and taking a bite out of the deformed squishy corn, Midnight almost puked as soon as it hit her taste buds. She immediately spat it out, _Who's cooking today? This is awful! It must be a rookie._ Midnight thought,

"Don't ignoring me Jones!" The leader said, grabbing the back of Midnight's shirt, _Crap I spaced out again and didn't hear a word he said._ The collar of her shirt was chocking her. Midnight dropped her fork and tried to keep herself from gagging, Jack stood up.

"Let her go Jonny!" Jack shouted,

"No! _Nobody_ ignores me without paying for it!" Jonny said. Jack hopped on the table, Jonny pulled out the blade of his pocketknife and put the tip on Midnight's back. "Get up," He whispered in her ear, Midnight didn't obey.

"Are you trying to use her as a shield?" Jack growled, he leaped off the table and tackled Jonny to the ground, Jonny still gripped Midnight's shirt and as he fell, he brought Midnight along with him. The knife fell out of Jonny's hand and landed on the floor, Midnight's leg scrapped against the blade as Jonny skidded across the floor, Jack stepped on Jonny's forearm until he freed Midnight from his grasp.

"You have no shame picking on girls do you?" Jack said lifting Midnight to her feet, one of gang members shoved Jack into a passing student with an empty tray. Midnight backhanded him in the side of the head, he blinked rapidly, she fell to the floor as Jonny knocked her of balance, pain jolted through her arm as her shoulder hit hard on the ground. The air from her lungs left as she found it hard to breath, Jack dashed to her side, blocking a kick from another gang member. Jonny gripped Midnight's shirt and hauled her to his height, Midnight's feet dangled in the air, Jonny slammed Midnight into Jack, and they landed on top of each other. Blood dripped from Jack's lip again as he staggered to his feet; the students in the cafeteria had circled around the action, all around them the students encouraged them to continue fighting. Midnight coughed and struggled to her feet as well, Jonny and his gang encircled them,

"This isn't fair," Jack said, "We're outnumbered."

"Heh," Midnight grinned, "I like things difficult."

Jonny picked up his pocketknife and twirled it in his hand, "Lets give them a good show, shall we?" Jonny asked,

"Yeah, a show," Jonny's gang echoed.

"Sorry, but, I don't like popularity," Midnight said.

Jonny put away his pocketknife and charged toward Midnight, and two other brain damaged followers charged at Jack; two gang members gripped Midnight's arms by surprise. Jonny punched Midnight in the stomach, the two members fighting Jack started kicking simultaneously at him, only some landed, the rest were blocked. Before Midnight could fight back, the principle broke through the crowd, apparently, someone had gotten him. The principle slapped Jonny on the back of the head, the gang members released Midnight, and the two Jack was fighting froze, and the last two tried to sneak away, but students blocked their path.

"I'll be seeing you seven in my office." The principle said. Jonny and his gang glared at Midnight and Jack as they walked by, Midnight whipped blood from her lip, "I'll see you after school, hobbit," Jonny said.

"I accept your challenge," Midnight said, not realizing what Jonny had called her. Jonny and his gang walked out of the cafeteria and to the principle's office, "Jones, Night, I'm letting you off the hook for fighting, since it_ was_ clearly for self-defense." He said, turned around, and walked away.

"And that's what I love about our creepy principle." Jack said. Midnight chuckled, the students scattered about the school as the bell rang, "Ah…time for science class," Jack said.

"Me too." Midnight said, they then exited the cafeteria and entered the lab of the school and took their seats, other students began filling up the empty chairs. One male teen with black spiky hair and brown eyes, wearing gray baggy jeans and a black tank top, was talking to his friends, one boy he was talking to pointed at Midnight, she got her book out and began reading it. Jack got up to get a drink from the hallway water fountain; the black-haired teen walked over to Midnight and sat next to her. Midnight didn't look up from her book, "Hey," He said. Midnight didn't say anything; the teen was becoming impatient and slammed his fist on the table. Midnight calmly looked at him,

"I'm sorry," Midnight said, "But somebody's already sitting there."

"And why should I care?" The teen asked.

"Because I don't know you, and my friend was already sitting there." Midnight replied. "And you're out of the school uniform…" She added as a side comment.

The teen laughed, "The names James, James Carter, and you are?" He asked,

"Midnight Jones, now go so my friend can sit down." Midnight said as she saw Jack walk back in the classroom, James looked around.

"I don't see anyone," He said, "Besides," He added, Midnight could feel James running his fingers up her arm, "I want to…how should I put it? Get to know you more." He said, Midnight stood up, James did also, backing Midnight up against the wall, he trapped her. James felt someone tap on him he looked over his shoulder to see Jack, "What do you want?" He asked in annoyance.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jack asked,

"That's none of your business." James said, Jack pulled him away from Midnight, James punched him in the face, Jack stumbled back; Midnight elbowed James in the side. He acted as if nothing had happened and gripped Jack's shirt and slammed him into the wall, leaving a huge dent in it, James didn't give Jack a chance to recover and punched him in the stomach. James was about to hit him again, when Midnight stepped between them, he froze, "I can't hit a girl," James sighed,

"Sorry I'm late, class is starting now! Hurry up and get to your chairs." The teacher said just now walking in. the students faced the teacher, and quieted down, James walked away with a big grin on his face, Midnight helped Jack to his seat.

"How did that get there?" The teacher asked pointing at the wall. James stood up and pointed at Jack and said, "He did it sir," The teacher glared at Jack, he was holding and rotating his shoulder where he was smashed into the wall.

"I'm having a hard time believing that Carter, he looks pretty banged up to me." The teacher said, "To detention…James Carter."

"What?"

"Go," The teacher said, James got up and exited the room, "Now, as I was saying, class has started, mix the two chemicals in front of you…"

* * *

It was after school and Midnight had not see Curtis or his friends, and she and Jack had searched everywhere, so they started walking home. Jack had convinced Midnight to come over to his house again, she knew that Storm would convince his teachers to let him leave early to get Darknight, and Ash would get home later that night because he's taking extra classes to help with his medical bills. They were almost home when Jack's mother drove up behind them and offered them a ride the rest of the way.

Maple offered for Midnight to spend the night, Jack insisted as well, before Midnight even responded, Maple was preparing for her stay. Midnight couldn't say no after all Maple had done in that short period of time. "But I don't have my pj's or any close to wear in the morning, no toothbrush, no nothing I'm totally unprepared for this." Midnight said.

"Oh don't worry, you can wear some of Jack's clothes. Sure they might be big on you, but at least it's better than nothing, and you can use a spare toothbrush." Maple responded with a laugh at the end.

"You won't mind, would you Jack?" Midnight asked.

"Not at all," He said, Midnight bowed politely, walked up to Jack's room and set her bag at the end of Jack's bed.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Midnight asked, Jack nodded, she walked in and closed the door, Jack opened his dresser and rummaged through his clothes for something Midnight could wear for pajamas, he came across some loose Nike shorts and an orange tank top; it's the middle of summer, and it's hot at night. Midnight came out of the bathroom; Jack had folded the clothes and set them on the bed, Midnight grabbed the shoulder seams to the tank top and placed the shirt against herself. Jack walked in the room with a new toothbrush still in the package; Midnight looked at him and said, "I think it's a little too big."

"Sorry that's the smallest I got," Jack replied. Midnight tossed the shirt back on the bed and grabbed the toothbrush Jack held out to her,

"Dinner will be done in a little bit, I hope you like cheesy chicken & enchilada soup," he said,

"Never had it before,"

"WHAT?" Jack exclaimed, "You never had cheesy chicken & enchilada soup?" Midnight shook her head, Jack looked as if Midnight had insulted him, "Then today is your lucky day." He said. Midnight and Jack sat in the floor playing Battle Ship, so far, all the attacks missed,

"B5," Jack called,

"Miss again," Midnight said, Jack placed a white peg where he called out the number, Midnight was about to call out where she was going to attack, when Maple called them for dinner. They raced down the stairs and to the dinning room, three bowls and spoons were set out on the table filled with soup, they all sat down, Midnight prayed and they ate, it was so good that Midnight had three bowls full. It was fifteen minutes past eight, Jack went into the bathroom with his pajamas, Midnight slipped on the Nike shorts, they went past her knees, she slipped off her shirt and put on the orange tank top, it went past her waist; the head hole and arm holes where huge and showed a lot of her skin. So she grabbed an extra hair band and fixed the shoulder so the shoulders actually fit her, she put her hair up in a ponytail, Jack walked out of the restroom, "You're right," He said, "They are too big."

"See, I told you they were." Midnight replied, Jack laughed, Midnight folded her clothes and placed them in her messenger bag, "So, where am I going to sleep?" Midnight asked. Jack pointed to the left side of his bed, "Right there," He said, "And I'll be here," He added, pointing to the right side of the bed, Midnight brushed her teeth and hopped onto Jack's bed. Jack brushed his teeth too, turned the lights off, and crawled into bed as well.

* * *

The next morning, Thursday, Jack woke up and set a clean pair of clothes on his dresser for Midnight, today was casual day; she woke up minutes later, grabbed the clothes and headed for the shower. Midnight turned on the hot and cold water trying to get the tempter perfect, as soon as it was; she slipped out of the oversized clothes and stepped into the shower. Minutes past and Midnight dried off and put on the extra clothes, brushed her hair with Jack's comb, that he let her use, nearly braking it, brushed her teeth, and exited the restroom. Jack was lying on his bed reading Midnight's book, "Why do girls take so long in the shower?" He asked. Midnight looked puzzled at the question, "I mean, it shouldn't take that long to wash your hair and body. Should it?" He continued, Midnight through her pajamas at him. Once again, the shorts that Midnight wore went past her knees, and the loose t-shirt almost past her knees too,

"I did more than just shower, it is possible ya know." Midnight replied. Jack and Midnight walked into the kitchen, Maple had left a note on the fridge: "_Gone to work, I'll be home pretty late, so get to school on time and do your homework. Love you my puppet!_" Midnight read aloud, "Puppet?" she asked.

"It's nothing…we better eat and get to school." Jack said changing the subject and grabbed four eggs out of his refrigerator, fried them up and they eat. Jack's orange tomcat came running up behind them, it startled Midnight so much that she almost kicked the cat. Jack feed the cat also; they hurried out the door and raced to school to see who was faster; Midnight won by a foot.

"You…cheated," Jack panted,

"How can…I…cheat by…running...if my legs…are shorter than yours?" Midnight asked breathless,

"You'll find someway…it's what you're good…at." Jack replied, recovering from the race. Midnight playfully slapped him on the arm, he ruffled her hair, they walked into the school and split apart as the bell rang. Jack walked into his Language class, and Midnight walked into her Math class, she looked for her seat in the storm of students. She ran into someone, Midnight looked up; _Crap!_

James Carter: the school heartthrob has a new girlfriend every week. Apparently, she was next on his list, once he sets his eyes on a girl that he wants, he doesn't stop until she is his. Midnight tried to maneuver around him but he blocked her path, "May I pass?" She asked,

"Hmm, let me think about it…no," James said, half the girls in the room were staring at James, obviously jealous.

"Why don't you shove those words back in your mouth and capture another chick in the barn." Midnight replied and shoved past him. James grabbed Midnight's wrist and pulled her back, "I don't care what you say! You're going to be my girl, not Night's, not some geeks, mine. Unless you want my friends to beat the living daylights out of him," James threatened her.

"And what if I say yes? What would you do to me then?"

"That's simple, you'll only have access to certain people and places, you'll be with me and my friends all the time at school, you have to tell me where you're going and what you're doing. And lots of other things that I don't feel like telling you." He said.

"So you want me to be your pet? Is that it?" Midnight wondered.

"In a word I would have to say, yes."

"And if I say no you'll hurt Jack?" Midnight asked, James nodded. _I just want what's best for Jack…I can't let him get him involved with my problems._ Midnight thought, "Okay," she said,

"So have you decided on an answer?" James asked,

"Yes…I'll be your pet," Midnight grumbled through her teeth, "As long as you or any of your friends don't lay one finger on Jack." Midnight replied.

"You have my word, darling." James said, letting Midnight get to her seat. The teacher took attention,

"Open your textbooks to page 167. We'll begin with a Quiz, you'll have twenty-five minutes to finish it, you may begin…now!" The teacher said.

After math, Midnight walked into the hallway, headed for her locker when someone gripped her arm, she turned around to see James. "I told you, tell me where you're going before you go." He said, "But I'll let you go with a warning, but next time you won't go so easily." He said.

"I'm just going to my locker, I have language after this." Midnight said jerking her arm out of his hold,

"Midnight!" Someone called her name, and it wasn't James, Midnight looked around, arms wrapped around her and lifted her off her feet and placed her in a different place. She looked at the person who had moved her; _Jack!_

"Midnight, get back," Jack said.

"Jack listen, don't do th-" Midnight was cut off,

"Midnight come back here," James said calmly, Midnight obeyed, Jack was dumbstruck.

"Jack, I'm-" Midnight was silenced by James holding up his hand.

"Don't say anything half-pint," He said, "Look Jack, Midnight has lost her affection for you and has decided to come to me, and to never speak to you or any of her old friends again. She has new ones now." James said.

"I don't believe you, Midnight would never say that," Jack said.

"Jack don't sa-" James backhanded her across the face, she was silent after that. Jack charged at James, when he was in striking distance, Midnight tackled Jack to the ground, her shoulder throbbed in pain as it hit the hard floor. "James," Midnight said looking at her new "boyfriend", "Let me explain it to him. Please?"

"Fine. Just don't say to much," He replied.

"Jack, this is what I want," She said getting up and walking back over to James.

"You never really loved Jack, did you." James stated more than asked.

A tear rolled down her cheek, "No," Midnight's voice cracked as she talked, "I _never_ truly loved you, Jack. I hadn't plan on you finding out this way, I'm sorry…" She started crying uncontrollable, it looked like rain was falling on her face as she cried. Midnight couldn't stand it anymore, she had to get away from the two of them, she turned around and ran as fast as she could.

"Get back here shorty!" James called. Jack couldn't believe what he had just heard, _I never truly loved you, Jack._ _I hadn't plan on you finding out this way, I'm sorry… _Those words echoed throughout his head,

"Hey, Half-pint! Half-pint! Get back here!" James shouted, Jack grabbed the collar of James's shirt, "What did you do to her? The way you're treating her, is hurting her physically and emotionally, just stop it." Jack pleaded.

"You heard her," James said brushing Jack's hand away, "She never loved you."

"I _will_ get her back, and you can't stop me!" Jack growled.

"Maybe _I_ can't. But _she_ can," James said walking off, Jack stood there for the longest time, trying to gather himself. _What just happened?_

Midnight ran down the hall, a cramp starting in her side, but that didn't stop her from running. She ran past Luckie in a blur, soon Midnight had to slow down, the pain in her body wouldn't allow her to go any farther. She stopped when she came to a corner in the hallway, Midnight put her back to the wall and slid down. She brought her knees to her chest and rested her elbows atop them, she ran her fingers through her hair, then set her hands lightly on her shoulders. She tried to control her breathing, while closing her eyes, she felt like crying some more, but no more tears came. _Why does this always happen to me? Jack will probably never want to see me again after I said what I did._ Midnight was torn from her thoughts when someone grabbed her arm and harshly pulled her up and pressed her against the wall, she opened her eyes to see James. "What do you want?" Midnight asked, not daring to look at him.

"Why are you crying over one little person?" He asked,

"You shouldn't have made me say that to him," Midnight said shoving him away and ran past him.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow!" He called after her.

* * *

**Hello! FullMetal Anime Lover here!**

**Holy crap! Chapter 2 already! This is going by faster than I thought!**

**I hope to get the next couple of chapters up soon **

**Please take it easy on me with the reviews...**

**Thank you for checking out this story.**

**I hope to start something stared for you FullMetal Alchemist fans out there soon! **

**~ FullMetal Anime Lover**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Friday morning Midnight decided to send a false letter to her school saying that she had a fever; Midnight just couldn't go back to school, it would just be torture to stay with James and his group of thugs all day. She sat huddled up in a corner with Stormheart, she hadn't eaten anything that morning and yet her stomach felt sickeningly full, she was too depressed to do anything. Stormheart brought his empty bowl over to her, obviously hungry; Midnight stared at it for a moment then curled up even more. Jack had gotten that bowl for Stormheart; the wolf backed down, thinking that he had done something wrong. She heard someone rapidly pounding on her door, Stormheart started a low growl, Midnight was puzzled, Darknight and Ash had gone to school, and there shouldn't be anyone else home but Blacksun and Firerain. Curiousity got the better of her; she got up and cautiously walked toward her Navy blue door. The pounding continued, Stormheart bared his teeth and barked, the fur on his back stood up. Midnight crack her door and peeked through, _Ash?_ Midnight shouted inward, opening the door all the way.

"Midnight! Are you feeling alright?" Ash asked worriedly, he placed the back of his right hand on her forehead, checking her temperature.

"What are you doing home so early? Do you get half a day today?" Midnight wondered, looking up at her older brother.

"No…your principle called me and asked if you where feeling any better…" Ash responded switching hands, remembering that that hand didn't have any nerves in it, "So I came home as soon as I could. Anyway, back to my original question, are you feeling okay?"

"You said 'alright' last time." Midnight pointed out.

"Just answer the question!" Ash shouted, making Midnight jump a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just sent in a fake letter saying that I was running a fever, that's all." She responded, Ash gave a sigh of relief, with a little bit of annoyance in it.

"I told you to stop doing that when you're depressed." Ash said, Midnight looked surprised, _How did he know that I was depressed?_ Midnight wondered to herself, she was too curious; she had to know how Ash knew she was depressed, so she asked suspiciously, "How do you know what I'm feeling?"

"Because, your door was close, the lights are off, your bed's not made, your room's a mess, and Stormheart is standing by his bowl. Oh, and there's a giant hole in your closet door…" Ash looked around her room, searching for more evidence, "And there's not one book open. I'm telling you, I can read your body language and the way your room is." He answered.

"Am I really _that_ readable?" She asked remembering what her mother had said about her, Ash nodded.

Minutes past and Darknight charged through the doorway, startling Ash and Midnight.

"What's wrong with you? You don't…look sick." Darknight panted, she leaned against the doorframe for support.

"Don't worry Darknight, it was just a fake letter." Midnight said, she could feel the stern look staring down on her. Soon Firerain bolted in the room and jumped on Darknight, they toppled on the floor and the fox started licking Darknight's face. A blur of white jumped over Darknight and Firerain, it stopped in front of Ash and looked up at him, obediently waiting for a command. Ash knelt down and stroked the white and black head of the white tiger, "Good boy," He praised, Blacksun's tail swayed from side to side. Stormheart ran to the bay window in Midnight's bedroom, barking at something outside. Midnight walked over to the bay window, Ash and Darknight trailing behind her, they gazed out the window to see Jack hesitating on whether or not he should knock. Ash looked at Midnight, "What exactly happened, yesterday?" He asked,

"Nothing," Midnight lied, "I'll take care of it." She added as she left the room, Ash suspiciously following behind her, and Darknight jogging to catch up to them with the animals trailing behind her. Stormheart ran to catch up with his master; they walked down three flights of stairs, walked through the living room and stopped at the door. Midnight paused before opening the door, she had to gather her courage before facing Jack, as she opened the door Jack wasn't there anymore, Midnight stepped through the doorway and looked around, only to see Jack resting his forehead on the side of the house, his eyes closed and his arms dangling in the air. Stormheart walked out and faced Jack, he bared his teeth once more and barked three times, Jack's eyes shot open as he jumped back, tripping over his own feet, and fell back. His heart was pounding in his chest, he tried to collect himself from the shock, he noticed Midnight standing by the door.

"M-MIDNIGHT!" He shouted in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, Jack had a hard time remembering why he had come, Ash walked through the doorway, his arms folded across his chest, Jack suddenly remembered why he was there.

"Look, Midnight, a-about yesterday, if I did something wrong, I-I'm sorry. Tell me what I did wrong, a-and I'll change." Jack stuttered. Ash stared at Midnight, realizing that Midnight had lied to him,

"Why don't you come in, we'll talk there," Midnight said holding out a hand for Jack to take; and he did, Ash kept a fixed look on Jack as they walked inside.

Midnight led Jack into the living room and Jack sat down on the couch, Midnight sat down on a single chair, Ash seated himself on the love seat opposite of Jack and Darknight plopped down next to her brother.

"Explain yourself, Midnight," Ash said, Midnight looked at her brother with an unreadable expression on her face. There was a long moment of silence before Midnight spoke up.

"Yesterday I ran into James Carter…" Midnight began, "…and he threatened that if I don't become his…" Midnight paused, not wanting to explain the previous day. "His…girlfriend," She gritted through her teeth, as if the words burned her throat as she spoke, then left a bad taste in her mouth, "He would hurt Jack so I agreed…" Midnight continued, she looked around the room at everyone, "That's all I'm going to say."

"S-so I didn't do anything wrong then?" Jack asked, Midnight shook her head, "Phew…" Jack said.

Ash was about to speak when Luckie came barging in, dragging Shadow behind her, and Storm, who tripped over the welcome mat in front of the door and tumbled onto the floor. Storm laid sprawled out on the ground, Darknight hurried to his side and helped him into a sitting position, he was stunned from the impact of the wooden floor. Storm's cheeks and across his nose became a light red from embarrassment, _Did I just trip over a rug?_ Storm wondered to himself.

"Are you okay, Storm?" Darknight worriedly asked. He nodded,

"Midnight! Are you hurt? Sick? _Dying?_" Luckie worriedly wondered, Luckie placed her hands on Midnight's cheeks and searched her face for anything out of the ordinary,

"Why am I here again?" Shadow asked out of boredom.

"Because there's something terribly wrong with Midnight!" Luckie exclaimed.

"You see how many people you worry with one false letter," Ash said.

"_False?_" Luckie echoed, she looked from Ash to Midnight, Midnight gave a small smile, Luckie tackled her with a hug of relief, then released her. "Do you know how worried I was? You could have given me a heart attack!" She scolded.

"Sorry," Midnight apologized.

"So you still love me right?" Jack interrupted, Midnight nodded, Jack went over to Midnight and pulled her into an embrace. It was broken when Ash separated the two,

"Someone make me sandwich," Shadow demanded, soon she realized that no one had seemed to hear her. "SOMEONE MAKE ME ASANDWICH!" She shouted.

"Why?" Jack asked, "You have two good legs yourself,"

"So?" Shadow replied.

"So, make one yourself," Jack said.

"You're starting to irritate me, you know that right?"

"You're _lazy_ and _demanding_, you know that right?"

"Why you-" Shadow was cut off when Ash stopped her,

"He's not worth it," Ash said, Shadow shoved past Ash, but he grabbed her arm, Shadow snapped her fingers and fire burned Ash's side. He released her and went to aid his burned flesh,

"Now you listen to me, Night, you have no right to talk to me like that, or I'll burn you to ashes without hesitation." Shadow threatened.

"Hah! Give it your best shot,"

"I'll seriously do it ya know!"

"Well what are you waiting for? Was it not you who said 'I'll burn you to ashes without hesitation?'" Jack asked, Shadow's face twisted with anger, she raised her hand ready to snap.

"Shadow! Don't do it!" Midnight shouted,

"He's asking for it!" Shadow snapped her fingers right when Midnight tried to push her hand away. Fire exploded, burning Jack's chest and Midnight whole arm, once the smoke cleared, Ash ignored the pain in his side and wasted no time to get to Midnight's side. Luckie aided Jack; he was knocked out from inhaling the smoke and hitting his head on the hard floor. Storm and Luckie laid Jack on the couch and Ash carried Midnight to her room and placed her under the covers of her bed and left.

* * *

Hours past and Jack left for his own home, Midnight sat in her room next to her mini-fridge full of _Jell-O_, she had white bandages wrapping around her shoulder, arm and forearm, she heard someone knocking at the door. "Go away," Midnight said as she locked the door.

"Midnight, it's me, Shadow. Now let me in." Shadow demanded.

"I don't want to talk to you." Midnight said, leaning against the door,

"Come on," Shadow replied looking around the hallway and down the stairs, "I'm getting lonely out here."

"Good." Midnight said as she kept the door locked, "Why did you have to burn my brother and Jack?" Midnight asked through the door.

"I couldn't help myself, they were both annoying-" Shadow was about to finish when Luckie came running up the stairs with a blonde girl chasing after her.

"Help!" Luckie shouted hoping someone would hear her, the others decided to leave Midnight and Shadow alone so they could sort things out themselves; but Luckie volunteered to stay behind just incase things got out of hand between the two.

Midnight came running out of her room to see what was going on, "Terra," Shadow said under her breath with no surprise, as the blonde youth, Terra, made a boulder smash Luckie into the wall.

"Do you know that person?" Midnight asked.

"Yes, that's Terra. It's highly impossible to beat her, plus she is my _assassin_." Shadow explained.

"Why?" Midnight asked.

"Shadow," The newly introduced girl sounded happy when she spoke, "I knew you would come and save someone as pathetic as her." Terra said.

"She's not pathetic! You are, you walking murder machine!" Midnight shouted in place of Shadow.

"And does it look like I care? Oh wait, I don't. Hiya!" Terra said as she stood on a rock while a bolder bolted towards them.

"Look out!" Midnight shouted as her instincts kicked in and pushed Shadow out of the way.

Shadow said nothing as the flying bolder hit Midnight instead of her, Shadow charged at Terra on the rock, forgetting about Midnight, leaped over the hole in the floor and tackled her to the ground. Shadow punch Terra across the face as her emotion; wrath, quickly took over her body, she didn't give Terra a chance to defend herself. While Shadow beat on Terra a couple more times, Terra finally managed to push Shadow of and regained her composure; she now had a bloody nose and lip. Terra threw a punch at Shadow, wanting revenge, but before the attack could reach it target, Storm came crashing through the window. Slamming into Shadow, and glass shattering everywhere, they skidded to the wall before Shadow wormed her way out form underneath Storm. Then she rolled him over on his back and asked, "Storm are you okay? What happened to you?" As soon as she finish, a sword jammed through her left arm,

"Agh! Where the heck did this come from?" Shadow wondered as she pulled the sword out, blood dripping from the hole in her arm.

"How sweet two idiots getting defeated by their rival." A male teen said hopping in through the broken window. He had flame red shaggy hair with one red and one grey eye, his tight orange t-shirt showed that he was in shape; the visible skin on his arms looked slightly sunburned.

"You hurt my boyfriend! Now you're going to pay." Darknight said, also coming in through the broken window, she dashed over to the stranger and punched him in the stomach, he didn't seem to feel it.

"Darknight, stay out of this, none of this concerns you. And Lava! Don't you _dare_ harm her!" Storm warned, not registering what Darknight had said.

"I don't have time for you, kid." The shaggy headed teen, Lava, said as he made steel cuffs around her wrists and chained her to the wall.

* * *

"Okay Shadow, now-" Terra saw saying when Ash came in,

"Don't touch her," Ash growled.

"Now what," Terra said impatiently, turning around to see Ash,

"If you lay one finger on her, I swear I'll-" Ash was saying when Terra rudely interrupted him.

"You'll what? Kill me? Like I haven't heard that one before." She said, Terra raised a hand and clutched it into a fist, a bolder with a pointed end rose out of the ground, Terra then kicked the pointed bolded at Shadow, it struck her on the back when she tried to use the wall and pull herself up.

"No!" Ash yelled,

"Hey, at lest _I_ didn't _touch_ her." Terra said,

Using some of the energy Shadow had left, she quickly rubbed her hands together and faced the palms of her hand towards Terra, fire shot out of her hands almost hitting Terra, but she made a wall of rocks so it couldn't. Terra wasted no time making rock hands grabbed Shadow's wrists, that made her hang from the ceiling, and said, "Lava give me a sword."

"Catch!" Lava said back to her.

"Thanks. Now I can finally get rid of you." Terra said to Shadow as she struggled to get down. Seconds pasted, and Ash knock Terra of her floating rock, they landed on top of each other, she tossed him off. Ash threw a punch at Terra, who blocked it, he threw two kicks at her face, she dodged them and kicked him in the side then punched him on the cheek. Ash regained his balance; she slid under him and kicked him in the back.

* * *

"What are you trying to do, kill me?" Storm asked, holding his shoulder,

"Wow, you can guess good, Storm." Lava said, as he kicked him in the stomach, he coughed blood and fell to his knees.

"Stop hurting him you jerk!" Darknight growled fighting at her restraints, she never felt so useless before, the feeling was overwhelming, she tried to keep her anger under control, but finally lost the fight against her feelings. Her eyes turned solid red, her arms, and body, slightly gained more muscles, she push the chains to their limits, where the chains gripped her wall broke off. As soon as Darknight was free, she charged at Lava, dragging the heavy chains behind her, jumped on his back and bit his ear, Lava threw her off, and she tumbled across the ground.

"You bit me." He said, he raised his hand to his ear where some blood had gathered, Darknight jumped back on him and grabbed arms, the force of her body weight slamming into him knocked him off balance, and Darknight went with him.

"I told you not to interfere, Darknight!" Storm growled, trying to stand up.

"I told you that you would pay." Darknight said, ignoring Storm.

"So I guess a girl can be strong, other than my sister." Lava replied.

"Really, I'm just getting started." Darknight said, she tried not to let her anger get out of hand, her eyes became a brighter red. "You will die." Darknight said, the words left a horrible taste in the back of her mouth, she now regretted saying those words, she'd never killed anyone before.

* * *

Midnight grunted as Luckie removed the boulder crushing her leg, she then kicked boulder into the air and sent it flying, the rock hit Terra in the legs.

Terra screamed as she fell on her back.

"Someone get me down!" Shadow yelled, twisting and turning, trying to get down.

"Midnight can you keep Terra busy?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, along with Luckie." Midnight replied, limping.

"Good." Ash hadn't noticed the way Midnight was walking. "I'm coming Shadow!"

"Well it's about time." She shouted back.

"Oh, you won't get far." Terra said,

Terra then made rocks surround Shadow so Ash couldn't reach her.

"No! Don't worry Shadow I'll get you out of there any way I can!" Ash yelled loud enough so Shadow could hear him through the rocks.

"You don't have to yell, Ash. I can hear you just fine." Shadow said.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know that you could hear me that good." Ash said.

"Just get me out of hear!" Shadow yelled, her voice echoed all around her.

"Alright." He replied.

* * *

"Hiya!" Darknight said, as she tried to punch Lava in the face but before she touched him, he took her hand and bent it back,

Darknight screamed as loud as her lungs would let her, as pain made its way up her arm, and fell to her knees.

"Well it looks like you're going to be the one to die first." Lava said in a smart remark, as he made a sword and got ready to stab her through the heart , _Just as Jack told me. Hmm I wonder if Midnight knows that Jack deeply loves her. Wait, I'm getting sidetracked I need to kill Darknight first. However, Darknight is cute. I know, I'll make her my girlfriend! However, she's with Storm. Oh well I'll just go with Midnight, an order's an order, sorry Darknight... _He thought to himself. Since Darknight always keeps a pocketknife with her in her left pocket, she pulled it out and cut his leg.

"Ouch! Why you little brat! This is the end for you." Lava said, he was bent over holding the wound on his shin so he jabbed her, not in the heart but in the leg.

"NO!" Storm shouted as he still struggled to get up.

_ I've got to end this battle, but how? He's to powerful. If I let my anger go haywire, it could kill every one. However, if I don't, everyone might still die. And I've never done it before…I've got a plan. _Darknight thought, "Midnight keep everyone safe!" Darknight ordered.

"Why?" Midnight wondered.

"Just do it." she replied.

"Okay," Midnight said as she did her order and put a shield-like wall around them.

"Let me out!" Darknight said.

"But they'll kill you," Midnight said worriedly.

"I'll be fine, I have a plan." Darknight explained.

"Okay." Midnight sadly said as she dropped the barrier around her badly wounded sister.

Darknight released her rage and she started to glow a bright red, while levitating.

"What is she doing?" Storm asked Midnight.

"I don't know, she said that she had a plan." Midnight answered her sister's best friend.

"Hiya!" Darknight shouted as the red light speeded completely though the second floor.

"Oh no." Terra and Lava said at the same time, Terra quickly made a wall of rocks around them from the ones around Shadow.

"Ash and Shadow. Darknight, wait! Ash and Shadow are still out there! STOP!" Midnight shouted at her sister.

"I can't!" Darknight yelled back to her.

Ash and Shadow cried out, Midnight couldn't get to them fast enough, the red light was so bright that it was impossible to see.

"We've get to stop her Midnight, or Ash and Shadow will die." Storm added,

"Okay, Luckie, make a boulder hit Darknight." Midnight ordered.

"I don't want to-" Luckie was about to finish when Lava made a two bricks hit Darknight in the side, in the process the brick kept going and hit rocks that were around Shadow's wrists.

Darknight howled in pain as she dropped to the carpeted ground,

"Ash are you okay?" Midnight asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Wait where's Shadow?" Ash wondered staggering up and looking around franticly.

"Over there." Midnight pointed. Ash dashed over to Shadow as soon as possible,

"Shadow are you okay?" Ash asked,

"I don't know, I've been hanging by my wrists for the past, like, twenty minutes. A bright red light hit me. So I really don't know." Shadow complained as she got up, blood running from her scraped wrists.

"Does any thing else hurt?" He asked.

"My back hurts because it got hit with a rock." Shadow replied.

"Here let me see how much damage has been done." Ash said.

"No! I don't need your help, because you where to worried about me, that you're brain couldn't think at all!" Shadow shouted with pure hatred, "Now carry me, I dislocated my knee." She demanded.

* * *

"Darknight say something, please," Storm begged as he shook Darknight's arm, her body had gone back to its normal size.

"Is she dead?" Luckie asked with a worried look on her face. Storm set his ear against Darknight's chest,

"No, her heart's still beating." Storm replied with a bit of relief in his voice as he lifted his head up.

"All that power drained her energy." Ash said with hope that his sister will recover quickly, he held Shadow in his arms, Shadow was rubbing the sore parts on her wrists.

"Why are you carrying her?" Luckie wondered.

"She dislocated her knee when she fell."

"Oh,"

"And you thought that you could beat us that easily." Terra said while putting down the walls of rocks.

"Yeah, if that's all you've got, this will end quicker then I thought." Lava said, as he made two metal swords and tossed one to his sister.

"You're going _down_ Lava." Storm said with pure anger.

"Why? Oh, is it because I hurt your little girlfriend?" Lava teased. All of those words made Storm frustrated, he made a metal sword just like Lava, and swung it to the right of his rival. Then one to the left of him, but of course, Lava dodged them both.

Storm's rival, Lava, made a flamethrower out of the sword and pulled the trigger, but how could Shadow watch him be burned? She leaped out of Ash's hold and shifted her knee back in place, and she jumped out in front of him, and stood there with her arms in a cross-form, taking the pain for him.

"Shadow what are you doing?" Storm asked.

"Saving you butt from getting burned…since fire doesn't has no effect on me…I thought maybe I could save your butt and then when this is all over…if we survive…as returning the favored you can make me a sandwich." Shadow answered him, Storm's eyes widened in surprise of Shadow's reaction. It is such a privilege to get help from Shadow because she rarely helps any one.

"I'm…getting really…hot." Darknight said, just waking up, covered in sweat.

"Darknight you're awake!" Luckie said in shocking surprise, while Midnight was setting her up.

"It's over Shadow." Terra murmur as she made a rock float, waiting for just the right moment to strike, and just in Terra's  
luck Lava turned up the heat five notches waiting for Shadow to give up on protecting Storm. "Prefect timing brother," Terra muttered, "Ha!" she yelled. Storm saw the rock coming at Shadow,

"Consider this, returning the favor Shadow!" He said as he ran to her side, saving her from getting smashed by the rocks, her eyes opened half way because the fire was in her face, Shadow looked at Storm, and when she did, he had made a big wall of a thick block of ice knowing that it would hold.

Terra saw this and made two bigger boulders follow the smaller rock. The ice blurred Storm's vision; he thinned the block of ice so he could see better, but as soon as he did, he immediately regretted it. Storm tried to thicken the ice again, but was a tad to late; the ice cracked to the first rock, shattered to the second, and the third hit Storm and Shadow into the wall.

Midnight and Ash removed the boulder.

"She's…to...powerful, Ash...can't be…beat…." Shadow's voice trailed off as her breathing was slowly fading away, her wrists, arm, and back bleeding, eyes slowly closing. Tears ran down Ash's face, one tear after another, even Luckie's eyes filled up with water, Darknight, Midnight and Storm were the only ones who didn't shed tears. Tears after tears after tears, Ash whipped his eyes, grabbed a sword, and barely made a cut on Terra's cheek when she jerked back.

* * *

**Wow chapter three already, sorry if I made anyone wait a long time for this chapter, I've been really busy lately with school, Tae Kwon Do, singing, and a whole lot of other stuff that's not important for me to post.  
I hope you injoyed this chapter!  
See ya! ^-^**

**~ FullMetal Anime Lover **

**P.S. Who thinks I should write a story about Storm and Darknight's love? 'Cuz they're pretty much the only ones who's reletionship is NOT explained. Please reveiw and tell me what you think. And also, if you want to know about anyone ELSE and their relationship with one another, please tell me that as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Shadow must be in misery." Terra begun, whipping the blood off her face.

"What are you-" Ash started when a flash of lightning nearly touching the ground, rain started poring down from the light blue sky with grey clouds, they all jumped back except for Ash and Terra. Ash's eyes set on his target, a blond hair, sea green eyes a slit of her cheek bleeding, "As I was saying, what are you talking about? Shadow's dead." As Ash was saying that, good memories came back in his mind about the time he first laid eyes on Shadow, and also bad memories, when they had fights and didn't quite feel the love that they tried to give each other.

"Apparently you're a moron," Terra continued.

"No I'm not," Ash declared .

"Yes you are, can't you see that she's still breathing? Slowly, but breathing." Terra pointed at Shadow, blood spewing from her arm, back, and her wrists, her mouth open gasping for air. Then he noticed that Bob, Smith, Tony, Dana, and Abby were holding Midnight, Darknight, Storm, and Luckie. Not long after Ash was finish looking around Lava grabbed him from behind, his arm wrapped around Ash's throat, when Ash tried to break free, he was chocked.

"So Shadow," Terra started, "You need to come back with me to your sister, and give back…" Her voice trailed off, she walked over to the bleeding youth on the floor and whispered in her ear, "What you stole, and face the consciences." Shadow struggled to her feet. Terra quickly drew her sword, the pointed the tip at her targets throat, Shadow froze trying not to fall on the sharply pointed object near her body.

"I'll...never go...with you." Shadow stated, still trying to grasp air.

Ash, squirming, trying to brake free of Lava's grip, Lava drew his sword also, and placed it on is neck.

"Well if you don't your little friends are going to get hurt." Terra threatened.

"Like you...would do that." Shadow resisted as she took a step back, away from the sword. Lava turned around so Shadow could see, Lava having the sword in his hand pulling it back, cutting the tendons of Ash's neck. Ash let out a long groan, trying not to show weakness as drops of blood started to drip out. Lava stilled his weapon, the sword blade still in Ash's neck, Shadow watched her boyfriend as he was in pain, her eyes closed, listening to the groans. As she listened, all the other evil teenagers' had their powers ready to attack their prisoners, waiting on Terra's hand signal.

"If you resist any farther, your little friends will die," Terra, once again, threatened her.

"Don't call me small!" Darknight shouted, squirming in Bob's grasp,

"Don't do it Shadow!" Ash demanded.

Everyone looked at him and Lava then back to Shadow and Terra.

"Shut him up!" Terra exclaimed. Lava made a rope, put the middle in his mouth, and tied it in the back, his hands where bind together behind his back, Terra signaled them all.

Dana had a force field around Storm's head, Abby had her hair hold Storm still, Bob squeezed the daylights out of Darknight, Luckie was being drowned by Smith's water, Midnight was tied to the floor while being choked by Tony, and Ash was slowly being cut by Lava's sword. Shadow immediately though a fireball at everyone except for her acquaintances. As she turned around to shoot fire and save Luckie. Terra swung her sword down and made a huge gash in the back of Shadow's leg. Blood gushing out, the female youth laid on the floor, she leg covered in blood, screaming in agony.

The rain poured down outside, a young girl lay on the floor, bleeding from the arm, back, wrists, and leg, she was close to dying from blood loss. An older male was bleeding at the neck and was thrown to the ground by his rival, these two kids were the most damaged of them all.

One fireball that Shadow threw, made the wall with the shattered window, in which Storm had been tossed through, crumble to the ground below it.

Soon one couple that was trying to get out of the rain saw that some kids, in their view, had "died."

"AHHHHHH!" The in love man shrieked.

"Police! Someone call the police...911 and the ambulances! HELP!" The in love woman also shrieked.

Some people heard the screams; one of them picked up their house phone and called.

"Lava stop them, quick!" Terra announced. Therefore, he grabbed two swords, made a bow, placed the weapons on the bow, aimed at the engaged couple, and fired at the innocent people, then at the man who called the police.

Minutes passed and the police arrived, three people ran out to meet them. Terra pointed at the people in the grass. Darknight, in the arms of Bob, wiggled and squirmed, breathing heavy trying to break free. Lava, aiming at one of the police officers, released the string for the bow, shooting the sword strait through the bulletproof vest. The other police officers drew their guns, "Ready!" The head chief started, "Aim!" He continued, "Fire!" He shouted. All the men pulled back on the trigger of their gun. Tons of 9mm bullets were shot at the two kids standing on the second floor. Terra made a floating rock, grabbed her brother, crashed through the roof, and floated away, but the bullets kept going.

All the evil youths ran away. Darknight still being held on to, had her hands bind in the back, rope around her ankles and waist. One of the bullets jammed straight into her leg. Letting out a long painful scream, Darknight used her powers to try to pull the bullet out of her leg, not knowing were it was. Her mind went blank only focusing on the tiny metal shaped item. Ankles tied together so she can't walk, rope wrapped around her waist and over her hands so she can't escape.

* * *

Back at the house, the Ambulance and the medical team were rushing the five kids to the hospital. Shadow yelling out, "I'm fine! I'm fine! Leave me alone!" repeatedly.

Three doctors and one nurse trying to get Shadow on the gurney and in the vehicle, the others went in pain, but quietly, except for Storm who was screaming out "Darknight! What about Darknight!" Rapidly while trying to run to her rescue, but being restricted by three doctors.

The police team giving them backup, Jack ran to Midnight, Darknight, and Ash's lawn, hearing the gunshots, he noticed the dead police officer on the grass with a sword strait through him, he saw all the doctors trying to get Shadow and Storm on the gurneys. Pushing his way through the crowd, to the guarded ambulance, he just got a slight glimpse of Midnight walking in the vehicle.

"Excuse me but which hospital are they going to?" He quickly asked.

"To the 'Save a Life' hospital," One of the officers replied.

Jack ran all the way to the 'Save a Life' hospital to see Storm (the last one being unloaded) squirming and screaming, "Darknight! I have to save her!" Again and again.

* * *

In the hospital, all the kids were in separate little curtained rooms. Midnight, in one room, was having her burned arm and other minor cuts looked at, Ash, in the room next to Midnight, was having the doctor inspect his neck and see just how deep the cut really was. Storm, in a room next to Midnight, had to be held down by three doctors so a nurse can put a cast on his left arm. With a tube connected to a blood pouch that led to a plastic smaller tube that pierced his forearm, and having all the cuts on his face from the glass checked. Luckie, in the room next to Ash, was getting her stomach looked at from the rock that pierced her, and removing the little pebbles that were embedded into her skin.

Shadow was finally being put to sleep. Her last words were, "No laughing gas," so the doctors did her request and put her to sleep with an I.V., but they had to look at her wrists, arm, and back, but their most concern was her leg so they looked at it first and cleaned it.

* * *

He was almost there, Jack could see the sign and the door, a cramp formed in his side. Jack ran into the building and told the woman at the front desk that he was Midnight's "brother". The woman called someone to come to the front desk and show a "little boy" to his "sister".

Jack frowned and said to the woman, "I'm not a little boy, my name is Jack, and I'm 16."

"Whatever." The woman replied carelessly and went back to her work. Jack rolled his eyes and went to the waiting area.

Soon a nurse walked up to the woman at the front desk, who was examining a document, asking were the "little boy" was. The woman pointed to Jack, who was in the seat with his legs crossed, moving the foot on the floor up and down, waiting impatiently.

The nurse walked over to him and asked, "Are you the little boy?"

"I am not a 'little boy'. I am 16 years old. But yes, that would be me." He answered.

The nurse apologized for the woman's rude behavior and that she has been working two days strait, non-stop. While the two of them walked down the emergency hallway, hearing all the screams of the other people made Jack have bad feelings flow through his mind, as if they were doing something bad to Midnight. His stomach felt like it was twisting in two, which at this point all he cares about is his beloved Midnight.

Finally, they came to the five rooms that Midnight, Ash, Storm, Luckie, and Shadow were being held in. Jack asked the nurse if he could see Midnight; she nodded a yes.

Jack slid the curtain open and saw Midnight, thankfully sitting up, reading. Wanting to dash over there in relief, he calmly walked over and sat on the bed next to her legs.

"You're in one piece!" He said happily.

"Jack you came!" Midnight said, reaching over and hugging him around the waist, setting her head on his chest, the pain from his burned chest jolted throughout his body. He tried his best to wave it of, while he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "How did you know that I was here?" She asked.

"Well I ran to your house, as soon as I saw the police car drive by my house and I saw you walking into the ambulance, I asked one of the police officers where you were going. And he told me it was this hospital." He replied releasing Midnight of his grip around her tiny shoulders, "Look I need to tell you something," He started.

"What is it?" Midnight asked.

"Okay here it goes," He continued, clearing his throat from all the embarrassment, "I...lo-" He was saying when a loud noise interrupted him. Jack, helping Midnight walk to the curtain, saw that Storm was limping down the hall, a green cast around his left arm, trying to get away from the doctors and nurses.

"Lock the door! Lock the door!" One of the nurses shouted out. The woman at the desk took responsibility and pushed a big red button the said 'door lock'. An identical button sat next to the button that said 'door unlock'. Storm ran into the door thinking that it was unlocked and started to freak out. He started banging on the glass door trying to shatter it into little pieces. The doctors and nurses were carefully reaching for him without hurting their patient.

Jack set Midnight in chair and ran out to help the people that worked at the hospital. After one last hit, Storm broke free. Running to save Darknight, he realized that he didn't know where Bob and the rest of the gang of heathens had carried her off.

Therefore, not knowing where Darknight was, Storm ran into the parking lot and was heading for the road when Jack grabbed his right arm, turning his hand and forearm to solid metal. Storm struggled to run, but, being restricted by Jack, he fell to his knees, tears falling down the sides of his face. Jack changed his hand back to normal, knelt down next to Storm, and whispered in his ear, "I'll look and find her. Don't you worry Storm. Don't you worry." He comforted.

"Why should I trust you?" Storm asked with a shaky voice.

"Because I saw where they went, and it would be too dangerous for a hospitalized teen to do." Jack insisted.

"Fine, but if you can't find her I will." Storm urged.

Jack nodded and helped Storm to his feet. They both walked back to the hospital door. Stepping through the shattered door, all the doctors came to Storm and Jack.

Storm was taken to his curtained room and set in the bed that was prepared for his arrival. When Jack peered in the room, Storm looked at Jack and nodded; he nodded back.

Jack pulled his head out of the room, turned, and went into Midnight's room, closing the curtain behind him. He returned to Midnight, sitting in the chair, and helped her back to the bed and covering her up. He sat down beside her; once again, he continued his words that he had started before with Midnight.

"I…" Once again, he was interrupted. This time by Shadow, who had just woken up with stitches on the back of her leg, and was acting somewhat loopy, but talking in a low voice.

Some people could tell that she was talking gibberish; others thought she was saying words in a random pattern. She started to lose control of her powers and curtains were flying in the room like a strong hurricane type wind.

Jack, not being able to finish his sentence once more, got frustrated, stuck his head out, and nearly got hit by a flying chair; he quickly withdrew his head just in time that the chair flew past him.

Ash, having to try and calm Shadow down by saying things that would get her back to her normal self again, he had to tell her that Terra was going to tell her sister that she found out where she was, lived, and slept. Once he said that, she immediately snapped out of all the loopy-gibberish talking. Jack was so upset that he couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't tell Midnight three little words that could probably change his life forever, and maybe Midnight's, too. Thinking about hitting everybody in the room, he calmly walked to Midnight and sat down a third time, Midnight curiously looked at Jack and asked, "What is it, Jack? Why are you so upset?"

Jack turned his head and laid his eyes on Midnight's covered ones, trying to look at them without squinting, he replied, "Why am I upset! I'm upset because I can't say one little sentence in this completely entire stupid hospital!"

"But you just did finish a sentence." Midnight said putting a hand on his face, her thumb rubbing his cheek, she closed her eyes.

Jack started to think _T_his is one step closer to getting more data! As soon as you kiss her, no one can stop us. Not even her brother. They were inches away from kissing, when Ash came barging in, pulled Jack away from his sister and pressed him against the wall, leaving a huge dent. Midnight, still having her eyes closed, rolled off the bed, noticing that her brother had Jack pressed up against the wall. She tried to go over and help Jack, but she was wrapped up in the blanket that she was under. Ash made a fist and brought it up to his shoulder; two doctors came and pulled Ash away right before his fist hit Jack's face.

"Stay away from my sister! If you don't, you'll wish you were never alive!" Ash yelled as he was dragged around the corner. Jack walked back to Midnight, and helped her to get untangled, put her right arm around his shoulders held on to her hand with his right hand, and wrapped his left arm around her waist and helped her back on the bed.

"I'm so sorry about my bother and all the stuff that he does to you, do you think that you can forgive him?" Midnight asked with her head facing the bed.

"Yes, I mean it's not your fault that he's doing it." Jack answered, having a hand on her chin slightly pulling her head to face him. A slight smile came across her face. Jack noticed it and smiled back.

Storm peeked in "Jack," he whispered, "Jack," he whispered a little bit louder, Jack heard him say it the second time laid Midnight back and told her that it was would probably be better if she got some rest, got up and left.

He walked to Storm who was standing in the doorway, Jack closed the curtain behind him, "What?" He asked.

"You said that you would try and find Darknight." Storm replied with a stern voice.

"I know, and I will. Just give me some time okay. I'm trying to tell Midnight how I feel about her. And every time I try to, something always happens so I can't." Jack said.

Storm stood there with his arms folded across his chest, and just stared at him.

"Fine I'll go." Jack said, Jack was get uncomfortable with his stare, and walked out of Storms sight.

Storm walked back to his curtained room, Jack peeked around the corner and saw Storm close the curtain. Walked back into Midnight's room noticed that she was asleep on her side. He sat down on the bed next to her and leaned over to check and see if she really was asleep, which she was, and kissed her on the cheek. Then he walked out of the hospital in search of Darknight.

* * *

**YES! Another chapter!  
****I have posted another chapter for all of her people on the web that are reading my book, I hope you have injoyed the book so far.  
I'm sorry for the wait on the Fullmetal Alchemist stories, I'm trying as hard as I can to post them on here. **

**Remember: When you DON'T review, a kitten DIES. When you DO review, you're SAVING a kitties LIFE! (and for you who know about FMA) DON'T make Alphonse sad by KILLING a kitty by NOT reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack was on his way through the forest, when he noticed that Midnight never knew that he kissed her on the cheek! Still walking in the tree-infested area, he kept thinking, _Why didn't I wake her up?_ Repeatedly in his mind, he shook his head trying to dispose of his thought, when he walked right straight into an oak tree. "Crap!" he said rubbing a hand across his forehead, "I just don't get why you picked this stupid nature infested place to hide, Maple." He added, continuing to walk, dogging all the trees, branches, vines, and most of the spider webs. Shortly, a metal vault door came into view, on it, there was a big code lock. Jack popped each finger, getting ready to type in the code when he heard a faint scream coming from inside. Jack smiled and pressed his ear to the metal door, the screaming stopped, his smile disappeared, and he knew that the rest of his gang must already be in there. He knocked on the door, although the sound of the knock was more like a secret knock, which only he and the rest of the his crew knew. A couple of minutes later the door was opened by the twins. Jack walked in, and as he walked, there were control panels, emergency flashlights, and in the middle of the cave type lair; he saw Darknight, cuffs made out of metal surrounded her wrists and ankles and a chain on each separate cuff that was connected to the ceiling and floor. Jack smiled, walking over to Darknight, Bob gave him a controller, and when Bob did, Smith clipped a metal-like "collar" around Darknight's neck.

"What is that?" He wondered.

"That is the new…um…what did we call it Smith?" Bob asked, turning to face his friend.

"It's the shock collar that Mrs. Maple wanted us to work on. But we don't know if it works yet." Smith answered; Jack flinched at the mention of his mother's name.

"Even a doppelganger's not perfect," A female voice said in the shadows. Smith, sitting by Abby and Dana, looked puzzled.

"Ah, I see you took the back way in. The shock collar is finished Mrs.-" The twins said were cut off.

"I'm not blind you idiots." The woman stepped into the light, her long brown hair tied in a ponytail, her piercing ice blue eyes stared at the twins. Sending a shiver down their spin.

"Ma'am, what exactly do you mean by '_doppelganger_'?" Smith asked, the woman walked past Darknight to a control panel,

"I'll show you," She said, and pulled down a small lever, light immediately appeared in the corner of the cave. There, lying in the middle of the light, was a dark brown-haired boy with scars, healing wounds, and bruises all over his face, and body. He looked up at the crowed staring at him, there was a strip of cloth tied around his mouth, his eyes were yellow, he was missing his shirt, that revealed a giant burn across his chest, and his pants were torn up. The mysterious woman walked over to the boy, he struggled to get away for his hands were handcuffed behind his back and chained to the wall, giving him limited freedom. Darknight looked over to the boy realizing who he was,

"Jack…?" Darknight breathed, "Jack is that you?" She asked, trying to confirm that that was who she thought it was. The woman removed the cloth from the boy's mouth, letting it hang around his neck. The boy looked at the woman, fear covered his face as if he were four and he had done something terribly wrong and he was about to get in big trouble.

"Go on, you can speak to her, I won't punish you for it." The woman said. The boy swallowed hard, then opened his mouth as if about to say something, but then immediately closed it, and thought better of it. He was frightened to speak, so he nodded in response to Darknight's question.

"Who is that next to you?" Darknight asked, the boy, Jack, frightfully looked up at the woman standing over him, she sighed, taking the handcuffs off, but then put them back on, only this time, his hands where in front of him.

"Go on, you can get close to them, they won't bit." The woman said with a big grin on her face. Jack staggered up as if he hadn't stood in months, one foot in front of the other, he gradually made his was to Darknight and said.

"That's Maple…" His voice was weak, but he continued to speak, "She's my mother…"

"What?" Darknight was too surprised to say anything else, _His _mother_? Maple's beat Jack so much that he's afraid to talk._

"You promised me that I could see dad today," Jack said raising his voice,

"I did, didn't I, alright, I suppose you can." Maple said, she walked over to the control panel once more and flipped another switch, and another light appeared. Showing a taller man with black hair and brown eyes, his feet where chained instead of his hands. "Jack!" His voice was stronger that Jack thought it would be, he rush over to the man only to be jerked back by the chains. Jack slowly turned around, daring to look at his mother,

"Look with your eyes, not your hands." She said.

"Maple! He hasn't seen me in three years, give him this moment with me!" Jack's father yelled, Maple sigh and released the chains that she held, the chains went limp, and Jack scurried over to the man.

"Dad…" He whimpered, the man wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled him close.

"Maple what have you done to him?" The man asked,

"I taught him how to behave," She replied,

"And fear you? You've scar this boy to the point where he thinks his life means nothing!"

"Because it doesn't!" She growled, yanking Jack away from his father, "John, you know better than that! You know how disrespectful he was! You _were_ his father!" Jack tried to reach his father, to feel him once more; _feel him_, Jack had never felt anyone in three years, never felt the warmth of flesh against his own.

"I still _am_ his father! And that was when he was six, he's older now! You cannot keep doing this to him, this abuse has to stop!" John argued. Maple stopped pulling on the chains and froze; Jack fought to reach his father. "Maple, let him go, let him have meaning for his life." He said, Maple's face twisted with anger, she jerked on the chain, making Jack fall on his face.

"Jack, quit fighting! You see John. Disobedient!" She said,

"Don't respond with hate and anger. Respond with gentleness and caring words. Jack stop fighting your mother," He said, Jack dropped to his knees, he had an expression of sheer abandonment, his father was giving up on him, "You see Maple? Hateful words get you nowhere," John added.

"Dad...!" Jack breathed,

"That's it Jack! Daddy time is over," Maple said, dropping the chains, Jack scurried over to his father, tripping over his feet, nearly falling.

"Jack, I'm sorry. She is going to separate us again for another three years, minimum, obey her and I _will_ try to negotiate with her to let you go. Son, I swear I'll try, and try again until she does, I'll try my hardest." John promised, Maple walked over to the control panel once more and switched two levers, one retracted the chains that restricted Jack, and the other shut the lights off above John.

"Dad don't leave me! I need you! Dad!" Jack cried, he tried to stop himself from being dragged into his corner again, or he would probably never come out again. Jack's bare feet skidded across the floor, he came near Darknight, she struggled to be free.

"Darknight I'm sorry!" Jack pleaded, his voice was shaky, "Don't struggle, it'll only bring you pain, and if you make it out of here alive…tell Midnight that I'm sorry with all of my heart!" The chains stopped pulling on him and his mother stood before him. Terror spread across his face,

"Maybe you should watch yourself kill her, what do you think?" She asked,

"Don't make me kill her! Please." He replied.

"Well then, let's test out the shock collar instead." Maple said, pushing her fake son over and stood facing the girl that she has been wanting to kill ever since Darknight killed her husband's clone, "Brace yourself, Darknight." Maple said, Jack looked at the controller in his mother's hand; she turned one dial to set how painful the shock will be, so she set it just on low, for now. Getting ready to push the small green button, she looked at her real son one last time, and then hit the button.

Darknight howled in pain from all the intense shocking, and the bullet still in her leg, Jack pleaded with his mother to stop, but she refused. After two minutes of shocking Darknight, Maple got annoyed with Jack and stopped the collar from, painfully, shocking Darknight by hitting another small button that was red.

"Now, if you choose to serve me I might let you live," Maple started, pacing back and forth, "But," She continued, "If you resist! I will surely kill you, slowly, and painfully." Darknight's eyes widened and stared at the floor, all of the other teens stood frozen. The false Jack motioned them to go back to work. "So, do we have an agreement?" She asked.

"We have an agreement alright. Because I'm just not the kind that wants to die." Darknight said.

"Let her go!" Jack cried out, Maple glared at Jack, he flinched, her stare seemed to cut through the air, but then it relaxed.

"Jack you're so out of shape, you need some exercise. Fight her," She demanded.

"I won't do it, and you can't make me." He replied,

"Not you. I want my precious, non back talking child." Maple replied, stroking Jack's clone's hair, "You know, Bob, why don't you go ahead and get her down."

Bob grabbed Darknight's small waist, while the twins cranked the lever so the chains will start to give some slack. Bob was about to release Darknight when Maple gave a command to him, "Don't let go of her yet."

"I thought we had an agreement!" Darknight urged, struggling to get out of Bob's grip once more.

"Oh we do, I'm just not for sure if you will try and escape, or if you'll stay and do my every command." She said.

"I will, don't you worry." Darknight ushered her.

"Just to make insure I'm going to leave the shock collar on. Oh, and if you try and take it off it will automatically shock you." Maple warned, giving her some useful advice, "So let her go Bob. But here is a quest for you." She added, pointing at Darknight.

"What is it?" Darknight asked taking a few steps away from Bob.

"I want you to go and get me your sister, and bring her here…so Jack will have someone to be with. But tell no one that you are under my power." Maple reviewed her instructions.

"Why? I'm the one who killed your 'husband' so why bother bring her into this? Plus if I did, she would see that I'm being held hostage. Didn't think of that did you, Maple?" Darknight asked.

A frown spread across Maple's face. Putting the controller in front of her eyes, she put the dial on the controller to medium, about to press the green button; the clone walked over to his mother's hostage. It raised a hand, his fingers clutched together ready to strike the girl, when she started talking, "If you're going to do something, I suggest you do it now. Otherwise, it's that you're afraid that my sister won't come." Darknight said in a shaky voice.

Its hand loosened up.

"That's why you're not finishing you're move, it's because you're scared, afraid, a chicken, and, most importantly, weak. Wow, I thought that I would never see the day that an artificial hum-" Darknight was going to finish; when the clone clutched his hand again and punched her on the check. Once his hand was finished going across her face, the clone smiled, proving that he was not afraid. The words Darknight had said that he was, were all lies; she was silent after that.

"Wait. Was that alright, dearest mother of mine?" He asked, Maple nodded, "I guess I showed you that I'm not as weak as you think I am." The clone said pushing the green button on the controller in his master's hand. Darknight was unaware of it, and fell to her knees, wrapping her hands around the shock collar, forgetting the advice that Maple gave her. A couple of seconds later Darknight dropped down, her back arched in the air, her hands still on the collar.

Jack started fighting the chains again, trying to save Darknight from the torture.

"P-please s…stop! I-I'll do a-anything you ask of m-me! Just stop hurting her; I'll take _all_ the punishment!" Jack begged.

"Never, I could let this go on forever! So I will just set the controller over here far, far away from you." Maple taunted, putting the remote in the far corner of the cave type lair, next to the clone's little place where It worked at.

Approximately seven minutes of shocking Darknight, Jack was sobbing, begging for his mother to stop, and that he would take all the torture for her; he turned around trying to break the chains, Darknight was still on the floor struggling to get the collar off.

"Hey, um…Maple," Dana began.

"What? Can't you see that I'm trying to enjoy torturing Darknight?" She question turning and facing the twins.

"Well we have a problem. You see, there is…um, something on the monitor. It says that there is a person in the forest." Abby finished Dana's thought.

"What!" She said in shock rushing to the monitor, "Put it on the big screen." She demanded. The twins pushed buttons, pulled levers, typed words, and finally got it on the big screen.

Maple stared at the little figurer in the tree-infested area; she demanded Dana and Abby to zoom in on the figure in the forest.

"Oh…good, nothing to be alarmed about, it's just a hunter. Wait! That hunter might find our vault door. Take him down!" Maple yelled at Bob. Bob jogged over to his place where he worked, pulling down on a grey-topped lever. Outside the door, a gigantic gun came out over the metal door. Bob aimed at the hunter. The hunter saw the door and the gun, walked over, and stood in front of it to speculate. Inside the cave, Bob pushed an orange button on his desk. Outside, the gun started to shooting at the innocent hunter.

"Stop!" Jack yelled a little too late, the hunter had already been shot multiple times, "Why did you kill him? You should have shot me instead." He continued.

"But you are deeply needed for me to properly control your twin." Maple pointed out, Darknight opened her eyes in shock of their conversation.

"Am I really?" He asked,

"That's none of your business! You don't need to know the details. Alright, I think that you suffered enough." She changed subjects, walking over to the controller, and pressed the red button. Darknight climbed to her feet, coughing recklessly as she went.

"So have you learned your lesson?" Maple wondered.

"Yes," Darknight started followed by another cough, "I have," She finished with three more coughs.

"Good, now you can-" Bob begun when Darknight interrupted his speech.

"Oh shut up, moron. I'm not taking orders from you." Darknight said, limping over to him and punching him in the eye.

"Ow!" Bob shouted punching her back, but Darknight dogged it. Bob threw another swing at Darknight's head, almost missing her but Tony grabbed her and pushed her forward just in time for his brother's punch to hit her.

"Give her another shock for what she did to me." Bob demanded for Maple to do. She did his request and gave Darknight another shock for about thirty seconds.

"Do whatever you want to Darknight." She said carelessly. Bob grabbed Darknight, and put the cuffs, connected to the chain, back on her. The twins were cranking the levers to tighten the chains again. The chains where so tight that it wouldn't go any farther, Tony, making a fist, he jammed it strait into Darknight's abdomen, making her cough blood that splattered on the ground, she gasped badly for air. They all started laughing. "Our turn, our turn!" The twins cried out, jumping up and down.

"Go for it," Tony announced. Dana skipped over to Darknight, taking her whip from her corner where she and her sister worked, and went to the back of the chained girl, rising her arm, Darknight squeezed her eyes, and hands, shut, ready for the pain. Dana struck Darknight on the back only twice, because she wanted to "save" some for her sister, she then tossed the whip to her sister, Abby. The two of them switch places, raising her arm and then striking the defenseless chained girl on the back again.

"Oh, and Darknight, if you try and use your powers these chains will tighten no matter how hard it is. So I suggest that you don't." Bob warned, "If you want to live, which I'm pretty sure you do." Bob whispered those last words in Darknight's ear. Now it was Smith's turn to give Darknight, a little shock. Smith walked over to Maple and asked for the controller, she handed it to him, Smith walked back over to Darknight, turning the dial to deadly.

"Don't kill her! She still has to feel the pain that I'm doing to give her." Bob urged.

"Fine I'll only do it for…" Smith stopped to think for a moment, "…ten seconds. Is that alright?" he asked. Bob nodded.

"I'm sorry Darknight…" Jack whimpered.

"No!" Darknight cried out, but she was too late, Smith had already pushed the green button. After those ten seconds of Darknight painfully screaming, Smith pushed the red button. Her head hung low and her chest was slowly moving, making it look like she was dead, but she wasn't. Bob pushed Smith out of the way, he took out Darknight's pocketknife, pulling out the knife, he sharpened it, and then he punched her on the cheek, then cut her in the same spot in which he had punched her. Bob was getting ready for another strike on Darknight's leg, lowering his hand; he attacked with the sharpened knife. The pain shot up Darknight's leg with the bullet; letting out a scream, blood ran down her leg, Bob raised his hand to her left arm, pushing it slowly inward, when the Jack's clone stopped him.

"What are you doing?" It asked.

"Well I'm about to jam this knife into her arm." Bob replied.

"She's going to help me with my battle training. If that's alright with you, mother dearest," It said, Maple nodded not realizing what she was agreeing too.

"Why? I mean you're obviously already good enough to win any battle." Bob insured It, with the knife still in Darknight's arm. The clone pulled out the small blade, and lowered the beat up girl to the floor, It kept the cuffs on her but disconnected the chains.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, even I'm getting excited to reread it.  
Next will be a surprize! Heh heh heh...  
Please review and save a kitties life from ending.**

**~FullMetal Anime Lover **


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! - I may not be able to update for a while, my granny is here.**

* * *

Chapter 6

The clone balled its hands into fists and raised them to his face to protect itself, its opponent, Darknight, didn't bother too.

Moving around in a circle, they got ready to strike each other, Bob, Tony, Dana her identical twin Abby, and Smith, cheered the clone on. The real Jack was the only one cheering for Darknight, Darknight's opponent made the first move, It made a metal pole and swung it at Darknight's head, she ducked, crouching down, Darknight slid her foot over and tried to trip the clone. It jumped back; Darknight grabbed the metal pole and hit It in the side of the head, making It topple onto the ground. Jack, sitting in the corner of the lair, felt the pain, and groaned.

The cuffs tightened around Darknight's wrists and ankles, "What? I didn't use my powers, why are these stupid cuffs tightening?" Darknight questioned.

The clone climbed to Its feet, he jerked the metal pole that he had created out of Darknight's grasp, and had a soiled metal hand instead. The clone ran over to Darknight, she lifted her eyes off the tightening cuffs, and set her gaze on her incoming foe, looking back and forth trying to find something that she could use as a weapon.

She found a crowbar and grabbed it with one hand before she stood up, she grabbed the other side of the crowbar with her other hand, rising it up to block his fist. A small smile came across the clone's face, It absorbed the crowbar, Darknight jammed her hand in her opponent's abdomen, and she heard a cracking noise. Its smile got bigger, Darknight looked down, his stomach was now metal, the gang cheered on louder, _That must have been my hand!_ Darknight thought.

It made a sharp metal knife, and stuck it in the same place that her pocketknife was when Bob attacked her on the arm.

Darknight and the clone went on fighting for approximate thirty minutes, Darknight supposed that she had a broken hand, her arm was bleeding, and the cuffs where tightening. The clone, barley having any damage, at this point, he was winning, the gang cheered louder for Jack's twin, although Darknight was a skilled fighter, she was no match for Jack's clone and his metal ability. "Look jerk, I don't know if you're doing this for the fun of it, or if it's for your mother's revenge. So, I'm going to try and finish this thing." Darknight reported.

"Well then you should know that I'm most likely going to win." Said the clone in a cocky smart way, "So I would give up now if I were you." It insisted, making another knife, swinging them in circles at his sides, he raised his arm and brought it down at Darknight, she stopped it with the metal cuffs. Jack signaled Abby and Dana to activate the shock collar, Darknight had a puzzled look on her face, a thought went through her head, _T_here has to be something wrong with this battle. Dana held the controller while Abby turned the dial to medium and pushed the green button, Darknight dropped to her knees once more.

"Stop!" A mysterious voice called out.

"Who's there?" It asked.

The voice didn't reply.

"Show yourself." It demanded.

The voice didn't reply again.

"Stop what?" The twins asked.

"Stop!" The voice cried again.

"I got it! Stop shocking Darknight." Jack said from the corner.

Abby pushed the red button. Suddenly, the controller started to float away. "What are you trying to pull Darknight?" Dana asked.

"That's not…" Darknight started with a weak voice, fallowed by a cough, "me."

"Then who or what is?" Smith wondered, searching the room, the gang searched with him. Then suddenly the controller broke! It shattered into millions of pieces; Maple stared as it broke, and looked back up at her prisoner. She walked over to her, her ice blue eyes narrowed as she tried to see through Darknight's bangs in order to see her eyes. However, it was no luck, the clone reached out his hand and grabbed the collar of her shirt and raised her up to his level, since he was about a good two heads taller than she was. Darknight's feet didn't even touch the floor. She looked away, the clone slammed her back to the floor, she spat blood again, It lifted her back up. "Now, you can either tell me what is going on, or I can kill you right this very minute. Choose wisely." It threatened.

"I don't know. And if I broke your little toy with my powers…these stupid cuffs would be tightening." Darknight replied. The clone slammed her on the floor in the same place she had landed the first time.

"Now tell me! Why are you not giving me the answers that I'm-" the clone was cut off by the real Jack,

"I'm doing it! It's all my doing!" Jack shouted, forcing himself to be brave, the clone furiously threw Darknight at Jack, they slammed into one another, Darknight helped Jack back up. Suddenly the clone was kicked in the side, he dropped to his knees.

"Okay, now that was weird." Bob pointed out.

"Yeah, I mean I didn't even see anyone kick him." Smith said.

"Would you guys stop jabbering with one another and get over here, and help me find out who, or what, this thing is that keeps attacking us!" It said in a fierce annoyed tone.

Darknight felt something grabbed her arm, and helped her to her feet, the handcuffs broke around Jack's wrists and he was also helped to his feet. Darknight, Jack, and their mysterious escort headed for the door. But Bob stood in there path, he retrieved Maple's hostage in his arms, not bothering to grab Jack. He looked around, not knowing where the mysterious thing was, he tried to kick whatever it was, but kept hitting air. Suddenly the cuffs around Darknight's ankles came off; they went flying through the air, and landed at Tony's feet. Then the ones around her wrists dropped off, Bob was suddenly flung to the far side of the wall and Darknight fell to the floor.

Tony was struck at the face, one cuff was on his wrist, and the other was on his ankle and was dragged and hooked up to the chains. Smith was pinned to the floor with several levers with tan-colored knobs at the ends.

Abby and Dana where pinned to the wall by the wires to the big screen. Jack's clone was the last one to be taken down, It felt a slight breeze to his left, It made a metal pole and swung it to his left also. Whatever the strange thing was, he had hit it.

* * *

Darknight laid at the door, she slowly moved toward it to prop herself up, under her bangs her red eyes widened, her mouth gaped open. She gasped for air for she could not breath. Her chest felt tight, her throat ached in pain, her hole arm, starting at her shoulder, went numb. Darknight started to feel dizzy, then her mind went blank, her vision blurred, her good arm that was holding her up, gave out on her. She slowly slid down until her head hit the floor, Darknight's eyes started to close. She was just inches away from the huge vault door, she didn't even feel the wind that came from the outside. Jack notice the condition that she was in and tried to help, his own condition didn't help at all. He tried to pick her up only to topple over; he hit his head hard on the floor, knocking him out.

* * *

Jack's clone stopped swinging the pole and noticed Darknight, Jack near the front of the lair at the door. Something brushed against his side, his fast reflects activated, swinging the pole, but hit nothing. He saw the back of Darknight's shirt bundle up as if something was grabbing her, and Jack's arm was grabbed by something as well, turns out, he was right! Maple's hostage and real son started to be dragged away, It's mouth dropped open in shock, as the door shut behind them, the clone slammed his created pole to the ground, and turned to his friends pinned somewhere in his mother's lair.

The clone helped Bob, once It did, Bob helped Tony down from the chains, and Jack's clone unpinned Abby and her twin Dana. Once they did that, the twins unpinned Smith.

"What _was_ that? And why was it _here_?" Smith asked.

"I can't answer your first question, although I might be able to answer your second question…whatever that thing was, it came for Darknight and Jack." It replied.

* * *

**Heh heh heh...Hope you injoyed the 6 chapter I know I had a great time writing it. Please stay tuned for the next chapter of Midnight's Adverture!  
Seriously, I mean it, stay tuned! And please review, I put alot of time into writing this book so ya'll can read it...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note! - I thank Microsoft word for helping me with some of my grammar. And I did say SOME. -_-" (in other words, ignore the bad grammar! I'm still working on that)**

* * *

Chapter 7

One week later Darknight awakened under the roof of a handmade tree house, she did not bother looking around, for her head badly hurt. Darknight was lying in a bamboo framed bed with brown bear skins laid atop her, the shock collar still around her neck. She heard footsteps closing in, Darknight jumped up, a stick was tied on to her broken arm.

"Oh good you're awake!" A voice calmly pointed out.

"Who are you?" Darknight asked.

"You mean you don't recognize my voice?" The sweet voice surprisingly wondered.

Darknight hesitated, the strange girl waited patiently for her guest to answer. Darknight's eyes widened as she remembered the voice, "You're that person who helped me get out of that place! You know I didn't need your help back there." She stated hiding the fact that she was getting her butt kicked, badly.

"I see so can you explain why your knuckles all the way up to your elbow is either shattered, fractured, or broken? And it seems like you fight blind, you aren't a very good fighter." The girl smiled holding back a laugh. A frown spread across Darknight's face, "I'm sorry, I'm being rude," the girl continued, "My name is Victorious. And yours is?" Victorious added, Darknight didn't answer. Victorious looked puzzled, "You're blind, aren't you?" the newly introduced girl asked.

"Yeah I am, but only in my right eye. I mean seeing the world from one eye isn't so bad… I guess I never answered your first question, my name is Darknight Jones." She finally admitted.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea," she said, Victorious was about to continued to her though but seemed to think better of it, "I brought you food, I figured you might be hungry, since you've been unconscious for a week and all." Victorious said setting the tray of food on a bamboo chest at the end of the bed.

"Wait, a week?" Darknight echoed, "That's not good."

"Why?"

"Well, two days ago I was supposed to go on a…something important, plus-" Darknight halted, her chest felt tight again, she fell to the floor.

"Darknight? Darknight! No not again, Sapphire come here girl!" Victorious rushed over to the window and whistle, then ran back to Darknight. A gust of wind swirled in the room, Victorious dragged Darknight to the window, and tossed her out, then she jumped out herself. The two of them landed on a rather big dark blue dragon with sky blue from the bottom of its head to the bottom of its tail, its eyes where an icy blue.

"Take us to the nearest hospital, and fast." Victorious demanded.

_'Hold on to your seatbelts, you're in for a bumpy ride.' _Sapphire's voice appeared in her master's head, her dragon's voice always had a stern but gentle tone to it. The dragon's wings moved up and down rapidly as they moved forward, they started going faster, and faster, until Victorious felt like she was riding a rollercoaster. The wind hit against Victorious, and Darknight's faces, Sapphire swirled around every tree that was in her path. "Sapphire," Victorious begun, "where is the closes hospital from here?"

_'Save a life or Children lovers.'_ The dragon replied.

"That hospital is for like babies and like kids under ten."

_'So do you want to go to Save a life?' _

"Yeah, and please hurry."

_'Okay. I'm going on top speed.' _

"I thought you were already going top speed?"

_'No, but I will now.'_ Sapphire started flapping her wings faster, and faster.

"How come you never went this fast beforehand?" Victorious asked.

_'You never asked me too. Anyhow, you should never judge a dragon by its size. So how's my gust passenger doing back there?' _

"She's doing okay, I think. Hey, can you by any chance navigate where the city is? I mean, well you know why, I haven't been there in well…'bout four years."

_'Yeah, I don't think there's one place I can't get to.' _

Darknight started sliding off; Victorious slid her back in place. There was a moment of silence, they soon appeared over the city. Victorious noticed a flashy sign that said:

** Save a life hospital**

She pointed to the sign, Sapphire dove down toward it. She hopped off and Sapphire scooted Darknight off. Victorious broke the fall, she haled Darknight across the parking lot. She got Darknight through the revolving door, and across the floor, three doctors rushed to them and nurse ran to assist the doctors in there work. They carried Darknight to examine room 53. Victorious fallowed, "Is she going to be alright…Dr. Albert?" She asked looking at the nametag on a tall blond-haired man's lab coat.

"Look, all she needs is to rest. It's a good thing that you brought her in as soon as it started; you are quite a smart girl." The doctor replied looking at some documents on a clipboard.

"Well, what's wrong with her?"

"As you can see, unlike your friend over here-" the doctor was going to finish when Victorious interrupted him.

"What the heck does that mean?"

"It means that her siblings told us that she was half blind when there parents died."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that she has brothers and sisters, but no parents. How do they even keep there house?"

"Well, I think the best way to get the answer you're looking for, is to ask Darknight's brother and sister, they're in the emergency room, along with their friends. Darknight's siblings' names' are Ash and Midnight Jones. If you want to see them, go down the end of the hall, turn left, go all the way down and make the first right, or just fallow the signs. If you'd like I can escort you to them."

"No, I think I'll be fine. However, you never answered my question, what is wrong with Darknight?"

"What I can tell you without getting in trouble is, Darknight has heavy asthma, lung cancer, a heart infection, and other things that are highly classified. She also had a bullet in her leg, but we removed that. Anyway, some people that are born, end up with one of these conditions. I guess Darknight was one of those unlucky people. But in her condition this isn't something that happened over night, she has been dealing with this for about ten years or so without telling anyone. And yes, I can't tell just by the condition she's in."

"Why would she do something like that? Can somebody die from having all those problems?"

"They most likely don't if they treat them as soon as it started. But I personally don't understand why she would hide the fact that she has such a critical condition."

"So you're saying that Darknight _is_ going to die."

"Not if we treat her now, but, unfortunately we can't do that just yet. You see, Darknight has not updated us about the state her infections are in, we only have records of when she was younger, so therefore, we can't fix her immediately. We need to find out more about how long she has had it, and how much it has spread."

"Well hurry up already! If you need me I'll be with Ash and Midnight." Victorious stalked out of the room, she went to the end of the hall and turn left, she continued walking strait.

_'Is she going to be okay?'_Sapphire asked in Victorious mind.

"I don't know," She replied and turned right, she walk in an automatic door, and asked for Midnight and Ash Jones. A nurse politely walk her to their curtained room and removed the curtain that separated the two rooms. Victorious placed a chair in the top middle of the two rooms together. "So are you two Midnight and Ash?" She started,

"Yes," they said at the same time.

"So, I'm guessing that you have another sister right, Ash?"

"Before I answer any more of your questions, who are you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm being rude again, my name is Victorious." She replied.

"Okay then yes, I have two sisters. But now I most likely only have one."

"What was your second sister's name?"

"Darknight, why?"

"Then you'll be happy to know that Darknight is here in the hospital. So I guess you should thank me for bringing her here."

"What!" Ash and Midnight exclaimed simultaneously, "Where?" Midnight added.

"In examine room 53. But that is only one of the reasons why I'm here."

"You mean there's something wrong with her?" Ash asked.

"That's why I came, to see if you knew."

"Knew what?" Ash wondered.

"That Darknight has lung cancer, and asthma, _and_ a heart infection." Victorious said.

"What?" He asked, "What exactly did the doctor say?"

Victorious repeated what the doctor had told her, Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing, Midnight's mouth dropped opened.

"Holy cow, why didn't Darknight tell anyone?" Ash asked Midnight.

"Don't look at me." She replied, "Can you see if we can go visit her?" Midnight continued, "I mean we've been here for days, we're so bored, we need exercise." Midnight added, Victorious nodded and walk out of the room. She returned with some hospital workers.

"I think it might be best if she came to you guys." One of the nurses said.

"Darknight can't, we're guessing that she's unconscious." Ash confirmed.

"Oh alright," The woman said,

" Well…I guess you two might need the exercise." The second nurse said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." The first nurse agreed, "Grab the wheelchair, I still haven't forgotten that you get lightheaded when you stand up Ash. And I think Midnight will be okay." The first nurse added.

"I already told you I'm fine. I don't need a wheelchair." Ash budded in.

"Prove me wrong by standing up without assistants, and if you don't pass out I'll let you go without one. Sound like a deal?"

"Alright,"

"Just so you know Ash is…lets just say, a little competitive, yet polite, around others." Midnight whispered into Victorious's ear. Ash scooted to the edge of the bed, placing his right foot on the cold tile floor, and then placed his left foot on the floor as well. Now he was facing his sister and their visitor, he took a deep breath, his hands at his sides. Ash pushed himself off the bed, he started leaning forward a little too much, he swung his arms the opposite way he was falling. Ash raised himself back up, he stopped when his body was vertical, he crossed his arms and gave the nurse a smart look that said "proved you wrong."

"Very well, you may go. But I want you to be careful." The nurse said.

"Whatever…come on guys lets go see Darknight." Midnight answered for her brother and walking out, Victorious and her brother fallowed.

"You're not going to listen to her, are you?" Ash asked his sister.

"Now when have I ever listened to a nurse? I mean all they do is stick needles in you and say 'oh don't worry this won't hurt a bit'" Midnight changed the tone in her voice to make it sound high and squeaky, "and when they stab you, it hurts." Midnight replied, changing her voice back to normal. Ash shook his head, they continued walking, Victorious instructed them to turn the coming corner.

"So…" Victorious begun, "…you three don't have any parents, am I right?"

Ash halted and faced Victorious. "How did you find out?"

"The doctor told me. How did they die?" Victorious asked Midnight the question.

"Well…my memory fades a little, but what I remember of them is that they both were scientists. Mom was so focused on making some dumb invention that she didn't even have time for me, or Ash, _or_ Darknight. Dad was exactly the same, it was like that invention was there child or something."

"So, should I take that as you hated them?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, Ash, what do you remember of your parents?"

"Well, to start out with, it'll be a year since mom and dad have died in five months," He started, "I remember that, well, mom and dad where, like what Midnight said, really focused on making that invention. However, they were more than that, they tried to protect us, we were all very special to them. Sure, they didn't show it, but they cared. The day before mom and dad died, mom told me that since I am the oldest I've got to be more protective. Since at that point I didn't care very much about my little sisters, and I guess that I haven't been doing a very good job of it." They turned the second corner, "I'm such a failure, I couldn't even protect my youngest sister. Mom would be so disappointed in me…dad always told me that he never wanted to have a son, and he would say mean, hurtful things trying to make me want to run away. Twice he said that mom hated me so bad that she wanted to kill me." They came to Darknight's room, Ash and Midnight peered in.

"Is that why you wouldn't let me out of your sight when Darknight got taken away?" Midnight wondered.

"Kind of, and I'm really sorry for it too. Considering that I didn't give you any space, or your own life." Ash apologized.

"That's okay." Midnight accepted his apology, "But why would dad say something like that?" she added.

"I didn't understand either, but he sure does know how to hurt someone's feelings. He left me crying several times." A small laugh escaped Ash's mouth.

"A week since we saw her last. I wonder if she's alright? Say why didn't you bring Darknight in sooner?" Midnight asked.

"Because she was unconscious through that week and I couldn't carry her that far." Victorious answered.

"So it took you a week to get her here?" Ash asked.

"No, I actually waited until she woke up. Then when she did we started talking, and then some sort of an attack came and my dra…" she hesitated, "my horse," Victorious redirected her words from dragon to horse, "brought us here."

"Oh, okay." Ash and Midnight said at the same time.

"Ah," a deep voice entered there conversation, "Midnight, Ash, I see that you two wanted to visit your sister." Dr. Albert came out from behind the door, "Let me just tell you guys this, leave. Her. ALONE!" Doctor Albert instructed raising his voice, "All Darknight needs to do is rest. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" he raised his voice once more. The three of them nodded. "Good," his tone became gentle, "now you three be good, okay." Dr. Albert smiled and walked out of the room.

"Wow, doctor Albert was such a nice guy before." Victorious said.

"Yeah, if you had to be the one who checks up on Ash and me all the time, you'd be the same way." Midnight assured her.

"Midnight, what do you do to that poor man every time you two see each other?" Ash wondered.

"Nothing, I just warn him what happens if someone tries to take a blood sample from me." Midnight replied.

"Still afraid of needles as you'll ever be." Darknight suddenly said.

"Darknight is that you?" Ash said suspiciously.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell me or Midnight?"

"Because…you would have told mom and dad." Darknight sat up.

"What's that around your neck?" Midnight asked.

"A shock collar that Bob put on me."

"Oh, I get it now, you wanted you suffer than get better." Ash said, staying on subject.

"Hey! I didn't ask you to take care of me! In fact I didn't ask anyone too." Darknight confessed.

"So you mean to tell me that mom and dad didn't even know about it."

"It's not my fault dad gave it to me!"

"Wait, why would dad do that?" Midnight asked.

"On my fifth birthday, I got sick so dad took me to the hospital. After someone gave me a shot- " She was interrupted in her story.

"Was that when you were opening the present that I got you?" Midnight asked, Darknight shrugged.

"As I was saying, after someone gave me a shot, I couldn't breath very good. So then they took an x-rays, my left lung was smaller than my right one, and than they decided that, I needed a new lung. And that was also the day, I met Storm. You see, he was getting a heart transplant and decided at the same moment to give me his left lung."

"Gross," Victorious stated.

"I agree with her," Ash said.

"Ditto," Midnight said.

"What else have you been hiding?" Ash asked.

"Well…um, Jack's got a clone and his friends did this to me." Darknight said shifting on the bed, but suddenly froze, _Jack_, Darknight quickly looked at Victorious, "Where's Jack?" she asked.

"What are you talking about? Jack couldn't, I mean, wouldn't do anything like that, and he certainly doesn't have a clone." Midnight said.

"Actually he would, does, and did. You see I'm the one that recued your sister, and I had to fight them to free Darknight." Victorious confessed.

"I told you, you shouldn't trust Jack so much," Ash stated.

"You should listen to him, if Jack's bold and scar free, get as far away as you can." Darknight warned.

"I'm going to have to talk to Jack about this, considering that you all are teaming up on him, and…" A hand touched Midnight's shoulder, Midnight quickly did a spin jump crescent kick.

"Ouch. I have nerves you know." A familiar voice popped into Darknight's head. She hopped off the bed and ran to Jack; she stared at his face for a moment then pushed him away and did a fast front kick. "What the heck was that for?" Jack wondered. Victorious was amazed in how accurate Darknight's kicks were.

"Get away from Midnight, you phony!" Darknight growled, "That was for what you did to me!"

"Jack is that true? Did you do that to her?" Midnight asked.

"I have know idea how she got like that. Actually that's why I came to see you, to see if you were alright."

"Oh don't give me any of that crap, you're scar free."

"Jack, is that _true_?" Midnight asked again, "and don't you dare lie to me." She added.

"Okay, okay. I did, and I'm not lying." Jack confessed.

"But why?"

"Because, Darknight and Ash were the only two things that were standing in the way of our relationship. If there was no Darknight, there would be no one to tell Ash about us," he said holding her hand in his, "and if there's no one to tell Ash, then he wouldn't be warned about the ambush that I was going to do tomorrow night. Then, you would have no one to go to but me." Jack said.

"So did you know about all of her medical problems?" Ash asked moving in between Jack and his sister.

"Yes, I'm actually the one who started it,"

"Why?" Midnight asked pushing her brother out of the way.

"I had your dad do it. I filled up the needle with two of the diseases, the other infections weren't part of the plan. Anyway, he put it in her arm, and it moved to her lung, that is why her lung was going to die. And I also did it to Storm too. Because I knew that he was going to give her his lung."

Midnight's eyes filled with water, it was times like these that Midnight was _glad_ no one could see her eyes, she raised an open hand as if she were going to strike, but couldn't seem to bring herself to fallow through. So instead, she stormed out of the room, Ash nudged Victorious to go after her while he stayed with Jack and Darknight, Victorious did and shut the door behind her.

"How could you do that to my family?" Ash asked.

"You call your sisters and yourself a family? Ha! Now that's funny. Let me tell the two of you what a real family has in it: lets see, um…a mom, a dad, brothers, sisters, grandparents, even pets. That is a family, your little bundle, isn't a family." Jack replied.

"You don't have a 'real' family ether. As you said, to have a 'real' family you must have: a mom, a dad, brothers, sisters, ext." Darknight added.

"That's right, in fact out of all that you said, you don't have a dad or siblings." Ash continued.

"That doesn't apply to me. You were born with siblings, I wasn't." Jack remarked.

"Then what does apply to you?" Darknight asked.

"For me to have a real family is: a mom, a dad, and pets. Oh, and the dad includes live _and _murdered ones." Jack replied.

"Why I ought a-" Darknight started raising a fist, but Ash stopped her and shook his head, she raised her leg ready to do a round-house kick. Ash didn't act to stop her, and Darknight didn't hesitate, she hit him in the side of the head. "Your turn," She said stepping out of the way

"With pleasure," He replied, he and his sister switched places. Ash took his hands and punched Jack in the nose, his hand was fallowed by a crescent kick, Jack twirled around. Jack steadied himself, blood dripped from his nose, Jack swung a punch at Darknight's brother, Ash grabbed his wrist and twisted Jack's arm behind his back. Jack grunted, Darknight took off the shock collar and put it on Jack, securing certain places, then stepped away.

"I thought you said that this wouldn't come off!" Jack shouted.

"I never said that, and Victorious figured it out," Darknight said, "See I'll even demonstrate how it works." She added pushing two buttons, Ash released Jack immediately when he felt a jolt of electricity shock his fingertips through Jack's skin. Jack dropped to his knees as electricity spread through his body,

"How do you like that? Huh?" Darknight asked, seeming pleased with herself. Ash didn't know what to say, if he should say anything at all, Darknight suddenly kicked Jack in the stomach several times and his face once, by accident. Darknight continued to beat Jack as the collar shocked him, Ash stared in horror, could this _really_ be his sister? Could this _really_ be his quiet sister? The sister that he _knew_ was not the revenge type; she _wasn't_ cocky in any way. _At all_. On the outside, Ash just watched, not knowing what to say; but on the inside, he was actually _enjoying_ his sister beating Jack up. Minutes past as Darknight continuously kicked Jack, Storm busted through the door, breaking the door off its hinges in the process. He lowered his leg and stared at Darknight with watery eyes, she looked up at him with a mischievous smile in her face, apparently, she had been _enjoying_ herself, but that smile disappeared as soon as she realized who was watching her; she quickly turned off the shock collar and knocked Jack out by kicking his head into the wall. Storm burst into tears as he ran to Darknight, ignoring Jack, and wrapped his unbroken arm around her giving her a one-armed bear hug, lifting her off her feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his stomach, Darknight quietly wept into Storm's shoulder. His legs buckled and he dropped to his knees, Darknight looked at Storm's face, and he looked at hers, "I thought I had lost you forever," Storm cried, barely able to speak.

"Don't say that," Darknight said moving her legs to the tile,

"But it's true, I was so scared." He replied,

"It's okay now," Darknight said wrapping her arms around his head and pressed his head against her chest, as he cried Darknight stroked his hair, trying to calm him. Storm clutched the back of Darknight's shirt and he pulled her closer to him, he didn't want a single gap between them, no, not one. Darknight kissed the top of his head, Ash pulled Jack into a corner and left him there, then he walked out of the room and placed the door where it was supposes to be, just to give them some privacy. Darknight lifted his head and he moved her bangs out of her eyes, they were a brilliant red, Storm leaned forward and softly kissed Darknight on the lips, she blushed deeply, her face turning a shade of red, like crimson.

"I didn't think you'd blush at that," Storm observed, Darknight quickly looked away, embarrassed. "Don't look away," He said turning her head so she would face him again, "To me, it shows that you _care_."

"And I _do care_ about you," She replied, "I don't _ever _want us to be _separated again_." She added, Storm smiled and placed a hand on Darknight's cheek.

"Does that make it _official_?" he asked, Darknight looked puzzled,

"Does _what_ make _what_ official?" she asked,

"Us _dating_, are we _officially_ dating now?"

"I thought we _already were_ officially dating,"

"And I love you for that." Storm said passionately kissing her on the lips again; only this time, Darknight linked her arms around his neck and kissed back. Storm broke the kiss and asked, "Do you wanna go on a date?"

"I'd love too, but I can't leave the hospital." She replied,

"There's a donut shop across the street, I can go get something and bring it back. We can eat it here,"

"Aright,"

"What kind would you like?"

"Anything you buy,"

"Okay," with that said, Storm kissed his _official girlfriend_ one more time, then left. But he soon returned and said, "I don't feel comfortable leaving you here with him," he said pointing his thumb at Jack in the corner, "I'd feel much safer if you went back to the emergency room."

"Okay," Darknight got up and grabbed Storm's hands with hers. "I've been meaning to ask you this," She added, Storm listened carefully, "_You don't think I'm too short, do you_?" she asked, Storm was surprised by the question, but then replied,

"_I think_ you're the _perfect_ size for _me_."

Darknight smiled and hugged him, he hugged back, they released each other, kissed once again, then went there separate ways.

* * *

"You know, you should've listened to you brother in the first place." Victorious patted Midnight's shoulder.

"How would you know? You don't even know what me and Jack have been through." Midnight replied.

"Look, all I'm saying is that Jack just isn't the kind of person to be trusted. I mean, I'm not saying that he's a horrible guy, he's just not always that nice."

"Why did you even fallow me?"

"Your brother told me too."

"Oh,"

"So, lets go somewhere to get you mind of the subject. Sound okay?"

"Yeah I guess we can do that." They stood up together, "But you might want to tell my brother." Midnight added, Victorious nodded.

"Okay, I'll be back," Victorious said, "You stay here." She added and walk away. Midnight took a deep breath and sat back down; she reached into her pocket for the crystal, but didn't feel anything. She searched her other pocket, and, again, found nothing. "Where did it go?" Midnight said aloud. "I know I had it here somewhere." Midnight reached into her back pockets, but there was nothing there. "Okay, stop and think." She shut her eyes tightly, "Where was I in the past week? That's a stupid question, I've been here the whole time. But why can't I remember yesterday night." She opened her eyes and looked round. "Okay it's a red crystal, how can someone lose something that is red?" Midnight started walking around the parking lot. "Wait, I forgot, I have a bag in the emergence room. Well Victorious will be gone for a while so I'll just go get it before someone else finds it." She walked inside the building. The tile floor was cold against Midnight's bare feet; she walked down the long, spacious hallway, one foot after the other. Midnight turned the corner, scanning the floor incase the crystal had fallen out of her pocket, she passed hundreds too thousands of doors. Midnight turned the second corner and passed more doors, odd numbers on the left, and even numbers on the right. She scanned the floor once more. A big double-door room came into view, she pushed it open and walked to her reserved bed, and sure enough, there was a bag sitting beside the bed. She opened it, the crystal was laying on top of her replaced favorite book, "Well I'm glad you're okay." Midnight said aloud.

"I'm sorry, but you cannot come in here." Midnight herd a voice and looked out.

"Says who?" A male voice, Midnight has heard before, said.

"Says me. Now get out! This is a private room!" Midnight saw two doctors shoving a teenager out the entrance to the emergence room.

"Get out of my way!" A second voice said, Midnight managed to catch a glimpse of the two people. It was Lava and his sister Terra!

"I've got to warn Shadow." Midnight said softly, she crawled underneath the curtains until she reached shadow. "There's not much time for me to explain but you need to get out of here, and quick." She whispered.

"Please don't tell me that it's you know who?" Shadow replied.

"I'd be lying if I said no." Midnight said.

"Oh great, and just when I thought I was finally safe."

"I'll try to stall them if you want, to help give you some more time to escape." Midnight offered.

"No, I don't want you to risk you life for me, "

"I wouldn't be risking it if you moved!"

"Okay, see you later…I hope."

Midnight smiled and crawled back under the curtain, she crawled under a couple more curtains, Midnight peeked under to see how close Lava and his sister Terra were. Storm was visiting Darknight so when they looked in his room there was just an empty bed. They had just gotten past where her brother, Ash, was supposed to be.

"What are you doing?" A voice behind her asked. Midnight turned to see that she was in Luckie's room.

"Shush! I'm helping Shadow…" Midnight replied.

"Why exactly?"

"Lava and Terra are here. Oh, and just so you know there almost here, so I suggest you get out of here…and quick."

"Should I tell the others?" Luckie asked.

"That'd be great, but, Storm is probably with Darknight, and I already told Shadow, so please hurry." Midnight replied, "I'm going out to try and stall them."

Luckie nodded and went under to the next room. Midnight stood up, sucked in a deep breath, then exhaled; she walked out of Luckie's room and almost ran into Lava.

"What do we have here?" He asked.

"An injured fifteen-year-old girl in a hospital getting her wounds treated and trying to heal without any further interruptions." Midnight said with a plan face, crossing her arms over her chest, "Also, this fifteen-year-old girl is about to go on a rampage because she's seeing the people who almost killed her brother and friends." She added, narrowing her eyes.

"Smart-mouthed brat, you should be thankful that we're not here for you, although, if you get in our way, we _will_ eliminate you." Terra added. "Enough chitchat. Where is she?"

"Where's who?" Midnight asked a rhetorical question,

"Don't play dumb with me; you know well enough who I'm talking about." Terra said with a stern voice.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to give me a _little _more information than that." Midnight said. Lava burst out laughing, Terra stared at her brother, she looked like he had insulted her. Midnight chuckled with him, Terra shot a glare at her, _What's wrong with them? They just started laughing._ Terra thought. "Why are you laughing? I didn't say anything funny!" Terra exclaimed.

"Just your conversation," He continued laughing, Terra slapped him on the shoulder, Midnight had stopped chuckling and stood up strait.

"Oh, that was a good laugh," Midnight said around a mouthful of orange colored fat free _Jell-O. _

"When- I mean where- did you get that?" Lava asked, pointing at the _Jell-O _cup in her hand.

"On that tray over there, I mean, it was just sitting there…all alone, so I decided to grab the spoon next to it and eat it, so it wouldn't be lonely anymore." Midnight said in a sad voice.

"Can I have some? I'm kind of hungry myself," Lava asked, placing a hand on his stomach.

"Are you serious?" Terra asked and stared at him.

"What, like you've never been hungry before?" He asked, Terra rolled her eyes, "We're not here to eat," She said,

"But I'm hungry," Lava whinnied,

"Fine. Can you get him some _Jell-O_?"

"Okay, stay here. Don't move, I'll be right back." Midnight said backing up slowly.

"I still can't believe you. Really? _Jell-O_?" Terra asked.

"I told you, I didn't have breakfast, the food on this planet is disgusting." He said, she shook her head. Midnight returned with two cups of _Jell-O_, one green, and the other red.

"Here you go," She said handing him the green cup, "Do you want one too." She held the other out to Terra.

"NO!" Terra shouted, "We're not even supposed to be eating."

"Somebody's cranky," Midnight said putting her hands on her hips.

"Shut up! You're the last person I want to hear that from." Terra replied, crossing her arms over her chest, Midnight peeled the top off the _Jell-O_ container and drove her spoon in it. Lava did likewise, he lifted his silvery spoon filled with a green substance to his mouth, "This is actually good." He stated.

"Isn't it," Midnight replied. They carried on a conversation about _Jell-O_, Terra stood there quietly, the palm of her hand on her face thinking to herself, _What is wrong with people these days?_

"There you are!" Victorious's voice rang in Midnight's head, she looked behind Lava to see Victorious actually standing in the doorway of the emergence room panting and gasping for air. "What are you doing running of like that? More importantly, why are you talking to them?" She added.

"Oh, I was looking for…_something_, and we're talking about _Jell-O_." Midnight replied. Victorious's mouth hung open.

"_Jell-O_?" she echoed.

"Yep, _Jell-O_." Midnight repeated.

"Okay…that's strange," Victorious said.

"I'm thinking that too. I mean I'm about ready to walk out of here, right now." Terra said.

"Come on. Fat free _Jell-O_ is good for you, that's why it's called _fat free_, just try some." Lava urged his sister to eat, he now had a purplish color filled cup, "It's grape." He added.

"No, I'm not eating any." She said walking past Midnight and opened the other curtains, they were all empty. "Where is she?"

"Who?" Midnight asked again.

"Shadow,"

"Oh. How should I know?"

"Because you're her friend,"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well normally friends know where each other are."

"Friends don't keep tabs on each other. Do you not have any friends?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Calm down, or you'll destroy the whole place." Lava budded in, Terra took a breath.

"I call them acquaintances, comrades or-" she was interrupted.

"Servants, slaves, sidekick, ext." Midnight finished for her.

"Not even close," She said. There was a moment's silence.

"Who hit the mute button?" Lava asked.

"We're leaving, c'mon," Terra said grabbing her brother's arm, Lava waved as he was being pulled, and then went out the door.

When the door slammed shut behind them, Midnight let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Victorious asked.

"We were having such a good talk, like we were friends or something." She said. Victorious looked at Midnight with an unreadable expression on her face, she attacked Midnight's face with the back of her right hand. Midnight didn't seem to care. "What's wrong with you Midnight? Those where the people who tried to kill your brother and take away your friends!" Victorious shouted, her voice shaking as if she was going to cry, "But you don't really care, do you." Victorious lowered her hand. Midnight didn't move, a red mark appeared across her cheek. Victorious continued to beat Midnight; and that's when Midnight reacted.

* * *

Darknight walked through the hallways; her heart was starting to beat normally, after what happened between Storm and her. She realized how _precious_ time was, and how many _years_ she's longed to love on him like _that_. She wish she had done it _sooner_, she came in contact with the giant doors to the emergency room, Darknight heard a noise coming from beyond the doors and opened them, when she did, Darknight saw that Midnight had Victorious pinned to the ground and clutched her arm, about to break it.

"What happened in here?" Darknight asked. Victorious looked up to see that Darknight stood in the doorway, the shock collar was removed from her neck.

"Aren't you going to say something, Midnight? If you asked me, I think you have some explaining to do."

Victorious said. Midnight didn't move a muscle, the red marks on her cheeks turned a darker red. "Don't just stand there, Darknight! Get her off of me!" Victorious shouted, Midnight voluntarily got up, and that's when Victorious scrambled to her feet and punched Midnight in the face repeatedly until Midnight's face was a darker red, "Say something!" she shouted, Midnight gripped Victorious's wrist and said,

"You don't learn, do you?"

"STOP!" Darknight shouted, knowing that the next thing Midnight would do wouldn't be good, Midnight froze at the sudden word. "Just stop, what she does and who she talks to is none of my business."

"Fine," Victorious, this time, slapped her, jerked her hand out of Midnight grasp, and then stormed out the door. Darknight walked over to her sister,

"Are you okay?" Darknight asked.

"Yeah, what happened to Jack?" She asked. Darknight was going to say something but was interrupted by the door swinging open and dinting the wall, Darknight turned around and saw Ash wheezing and panting in the doorway.

"I just saw Terra and Lava walk out of here," He sucked in his breath, "and I came to see if Shadow and the others were alright."

"There gone," Midnight said, not moving. Ash's eyes widened under his thick bangs as he set his gaze to Midnight. "What?" He breathed, Midnight was silent, "What do you mean gone?" He asked rising his voice.

"I warned Shadow that Terra and Lava were here, and I told Luckie to leave also, I don't know where Storm is, but they escaped unharmed," Midnight replied.

"Where did they go?"

"I can call Luckie,"

"Okay," Ash said. Midnight walked over to her bag and pulled it open, the crystal was on top of her replaced book, a pack of gum sat in a side pocket, her knife sat in its case, and a wide selection of sharp objects. Her cell phone sat atop an empty soda can, she pulled out the phone, and cut her hand on an unsheathed knife, she quickly withdrew her hand. Midnight looked at the cut, shrugged, shook her hand trying to get the blood off, and walked back to her brother and sister that were waiting patiently. "Got it," She said waving it in the air.

"You're bleeding," Ash observed, "Did you cut yourself on one of your knifes again?"

"Yep," Midnight replied, she typed in her friend's number and placed it to her ear, Luckie picked up on first ring.

"Where are you? Are you okay? What's happening, or what's happened? Is Ash and Darknight there? Are they al-" She was cut off.

"Luckie, calm down!" Midnight shouted, "Ash and Darknight are here, we're still at the hospital emergency room, we're all fine, nothing happened." Now it was her turn to ask the questions, "Where are _you _guys?"

"We're at the _donut shop_ next door waiting for you three."

"Okay, we'll be there in a minute, 'kay?" She paused to listen, then spoke into the phone, "Yes, I promise, bye." Midnight pressed the end button on her cell phone, "Okay," she continued, turning to Darknight and Ash, "We're going to the donut shop next door."

"Good 'Cuz I'm hungry." They said at the same time. Midnight chuckled at them.

"Is it just me, or is this family _always_ hungry? C'mon," Midnight said, they walked out of the emergency door, the same way Shadow and Luckie went. Darknight stopped before they reached the exit,

"What's wrong Darknight?" Ash asked,

"Storm's at the donut shop," She replied.

* * *

Storm looked both ways before he crossed the street, half way across he was _tackled_ to the ground, some sort of metal bound his hands together. A man with a ski mask over his head, roughly forced Storm to his feet and made him walk forward, Storm fought the man to let him go. The man smelled of fresh blood, Storm's two canine teeth threatened to grow longer, he tried to force them back, but lost. His canine teeth grew to sharp points, his eyes blacked over, his veins stood out all over his body, his skin started reddening. _No! I'm becoming a monster again!_ Storm shouted inward. _"Let me go!"_ Storm's voice deepened to a growl, the man held on tighter to Storm's arms, as they walked through the door to the donut shop, Storm sniffed the air; it reeked of blood. His stomach felt like it was about to twist into two, he might have a longing hole in his stomach that can only be filled with blood, but all the blood in such a small place, it was overpowering. In fact, it made him want to vomit, if there was anything actually _in_ his stomach. Storm jerked back, trying to break free, but failed, he stepped in blood with his bare feet, nearly slipping but the man kept him up. The masked man forced Storm to his knees, Storm started a low growl in his throat, another man came up from behind and hit him over the head with a wooden chair. Storm feel forward, blood splattering up in his face, he tried to get up but the man stepped on his head.

"Storm, is that you?" a female voice asked, Storm looked around with just his eyes, he noticed Luckie on the floor as well. He tried to nod the best he could, "Just stay down," Luckie added. But Storm refused to listen,

_"Let me up! If you want to take me, at least take me on like a man!"_ He growled again,

"_Wow_, you really _do_ become a _monster_ when you smell blood in the air," a male voice observed, the speaker stepped into the room from the kitchen; he held a donut in his hand.

_"Lava…"_ Storm breathed,

"Would you quite eating!" another voice said, a feminine figure snatched the donut out of Lava's hand,

"Come on, Terra, let me eat for once!" He shouted at his sibling,

"Shut up! I already let you eat that weird substances in the other building." She replied. Lava crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Take them instead of me." Shadow said, being forced to her feet. Storm tried to look at her but couldn't,

"Stand them up," Terra said, Storm and Luckie were forced to their feet more roughly then Shadow, two more men with ski masks had to help hold Storm back from charging at Lava. As Storm tried to reach his rival, the veins on his body became more visible, his skin a darker red,

"Shadow is going with us, the other female might be of good use too. However, the boy can be disposed of." Terra said.

"Can I have the pleasure of killing him?" Lava asked hopefully,

"Fine," his sister answered. Lava made a sword and placed it over Storm's heart, "Hey Lava, what do you say we put on a little show for the Jones family."

"Sure. Bye-bye, Storm." Lava said, Storm moved, the blade drove through the right side of Storm's chest. Luckie shouted his name and head butted the man holding her, and started fighting.

* * *

When they arrived at the donut shop, it was _trashed _stools broken and tipped over, donut grease burned and sizzling on the tile floor, tables broken in half and donuts scattered across the ground, red liquid covered the counters, and dead bodies placed here and there. While Midnight and Ash were talking about what could have happened, Darknight smelled something on the counter, her closed her eyes and fallowed her nose over there. Once her foot hit the counter she stopped, opening her eyes, placing a finger on the counter, she drug it over the liquid and lifted it to her lips and licked her finger. _Is this _blood_? _Darknight thought, gagging, she slapped a hand over her mouth and wrapped her other hand around her stomach, she coughed repeatedly and bent over, once she stopped Midnight and Ash were at her side.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked. Darknight nodded, straitening up, she removed her hand from her mouth, Midnight grabbed her sister's hand immediately, eyes widening, she looked at Ash, and he had the same expression.

"Let go of my hand," Darknight said squirming trying to break free of Midnight's iron grip.

"Darknight," Ash looked at her, "You just coughed up…" He swallowed and finished, "…_Blood_."

"Yeah, so? I've been doing that for _five years _now." Darknight replied. Their mouths dropped open.

"What?" They asked simultaneously.

"I said-" Darknight was cut off.

"We know what you said," Ash said.

"Then I don't see what the problem is."

"Darknight, you just coughed up_ blood_." Ash repeated.

"I know, I've been aware of-" Darknight stopped, "I did it. _I_ did it."

"You did what?" They asked simultaneously.

* * *

**Woo Yoo! Chapter 7! *gets up and spins around*  
I know I say this all the time, but, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the book so far!**

**I thank all the people who are kind enough to read my book, stay tuned for chapter 8! And also PLEASE REVIEW, I would a****ppreciate it if you did!**

**I'm very sorry for the delay on the FullMetal Alchemist stories, my mind doesn't seem to want to do what I tell it too.**

**~ FullMetal Anime Lover**

** Thank you for taking time to read this!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What did you do?" Ash asked again. Darknight stumbled back, her foot got stuck in a broken stool, she placed her hand on a chipped wooden table, Darknight's knees landed in a pool of boiling grease. "Darknight!" They simultaneously said. However, she didn't seem to care, the boiling grease burnt a hole in her pants.

"Darknight you idiot, get out of that grease!" Ash said picking up his little sister by her tiny little waist and setting her on an unharmed stool, "Be more careful," He said kneeling down next to her, examining the burn marks on her knees, "Now what did you do, to make you start acting like this?"

"_I killed_ mom and dad, _me_, _I_ did it…" She murmured,

"I'll only say this one more time, what did you do, to make you start acting like this?"

"_I killed_ mom and dad!" Darknight repeated louder.

"How?"

"While mom and dad were still working on, whatever it was, dad brought me down there to give me my pills, but for some reason he didn't want you guy to know, so he always took me there. When he went to find my pills, and mom went to get some food, I was left alone with that thing, I peered over it, coughed, and apparently, when I did, I might have coughed blood. But they didn't know, and I did know, so the blood must have dried and when they turned it on one or two years later, the blood probably messed something up." Darknight looked away. Ash stood up, head held low, Midnight heard clapping in the distance.

"Who's there?" She demanded.

"That was a very touching story," A voice said.

"_Who is there_?" Midnight said slowly.

"Oh my, you don't remember the voice of your _Jell-O_ eating partner's sister?" She asked offended.

"_Jell-O_ eating partner?" Ash asked Midnight.

"Me and Lava had _Jell-O_ together," Midnight said, "It was just to give Shadow and the others enough time to escape." She whispered.

"Come out here so we can see you." Ash demanded. Out of the shadows came Terra.

"Better?" She asked.

"Yes," Ash replied.

"Lava get out here!" Terra shouted.

"Sorry," Lava said coming out from the kitchen, a bloody sword in his right hand, his eyes looking murderous.

"Did you get rid of everyone?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am," He replied, voice stern.

"Since when did you call your little sister 'ma'am'?" Midnight asked. Lava didn't say a word.

"Don't worry about him, lets just say…his heart has changed." Terra replied for her brother, "Get Darknight, and if anyone gets in your way, eliminate them." She whispered in her brother's ear. Lava just nodded, hefting the bloody sword in his hand, he walked forward, Midnight braced herself while Ash lifted Darknight off the stool and put her behind him. Darknight ran into the kitchen, returned with three knifes, handed one to Ash and Midnight, and kept the third for herself.

"Do you really think that will help?" Terra asked. Midnight was Lava's first opponent.

"I won't fight you unless you force me too." Lava said.

"And I won't let you take away my sister." She said. She raised her knife and slashed it at his face, he ducked down, binding his knees, stuck one foot out and spun around. Knocking Midnight off balance, he stood up grabbing the knife and tossed it to Terra; he gripped Midnight's shoulders and pushed her down into a pool of hot grease. Midnight let out a scream as the grease burned through her thin shirt and slowly burnt her skin, she tried to get up, but Lava was too heavy.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Ash shouted running over to them, he made a deep cut in Lava's arm and blood ran out of the cut, Lava jumped off Midnight and stumbled back, Ash pick her up, pulled off his shirt, and slipped it over her head, Midnight put her arms through the arm holes.

"Don't just stand there get them while there backs are turned!" Terra shouted. Lava charged at Darknight so silently that no one heard him, he slashed Darknight's left side, blood spewed out, Darknight wrapped her hand around her side, blood seeped through her fingers. Ash growled loudly and jumped on Lava's back, Ash was about to stab Lava, but stopped when pain shot up his side. Ash looked down at the source of the pain and saw the knife that Lava had tossed to Terra, Lava grabbed Ash's spiked hair and yanked him over his shoulder, slamming him onto the floor, hard.

Once Ash hit the floor he coughed blood, Lava made two smaller swords than his original one, and jabbed them into Ash's forearms. Ash cried out as the pain shot up and down his body, the knife that was stuck in his side dug deeper as Lava cut the tendons there, he grunted loudly.

Darknight heard her brother's groan, saw where he was, and started running toward them, she was just inches away before she slipped in a puddle of blood and tumbled the rest of the way. She stopped when she hit Lava in the legs and he lost his balance, Darknight stood up and punched Lava on the nose, bent down, grabbed the knife in Ash's side, and pulled it out, he groan again, more in anger than pain. "Sorry," Darknight apologized. She twirled the knifes in her bloody hands, which probably wasn't a good idea, and ran for Lava; Lava had already regained his balance, he had a bloody nose. He raised his sword, "Watch out!" Midnight shouted from a far stool, Darknight raised and crossed her knifes above her head the same time when Lava brought his sword down. Her knifes block his sword, Lava took the sword out of Ash's right forearm, he groan again, Lava ignored him as he jabbed the blade through Darknight.

Midnight yelled as the blade sunk deeper into Darknight's stomach, Ash gripped the handle of the sword that was stuck in his other arm, pulled it out, and charged at Terra. "Stop if you want her to live," Lava said, Ash froze in his tracks, blood gushed from Darknight's wound. Lava grabbed both of the knifes off the floor, in which Darknight had dropped, and tossed one to his sister. He kept the other one and he pointed it at Darknight's throat. She began to pale as more blood poured out of her body,

"What do you want with Darknight?" Ash asked,

"Oh, I think Jack will pay a high price for her." Terra said.

"Is that what this is all about? Money?" Midnight questioned.

"No, actually Jack asked us to do it; we originally came here for Shadow, and then once we accomplished that, that's when Jack called." Terra replied.

"You mean, Shadow's already in your custody?" Ash asked worriedly.

"Yep, Shadow's with us, Luckie is with her, and Lava has killed Storm." Terra said proudly.

"You _killed_ Storm?" Darknight asked in shaky voice, Lava only nodded.

"You…you monster!" Ash said and charged for Terra again, Lava pushed the knife into Darknight's neck, she cried out and Ash stopped moving, Lava stopped as well.

_Why does this feel so familiar?_ Ash wondered to himself,

"Does Jack want her dead or alive?" Midnight asked, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Right in the middle is how he wants to see her, then he'll finish her off himself." Terra replied.

"What did you really do to Lava?" Midnight said, taking a step forward.

"I told you, his hearts changed," She replied,

"I'm not buying that. He's not the same _Jell-O_ loving teen I met ten minutes ago."

"Fine, be that way," Terra took a deep breath, "All I did was erase his memory and turned him into the brother that he should have been," she lied, "and came strait to the donut shop that I heard you talking about."

"You can do that?" Ash asked.

"Would I lie about something like that?" Terra stated.

"I guess not, can you return the memory?"

"If I feel like it,"

"How do you do it," Midnight budded in.

"Guess," She said,

"A punch, slap, certain food, or drink," Ash suggested,

"A joke, you to _die_-" Midnight was interrupted,

"You're starting to sound like you hate me." Terra said.

"'Cuz I do," Midnight replied, Terra scrunched her face, Midnight held back a laugh, Midnight then shot a look to her brother, he glared back.

"So, how old are you?" Ash asked Terra.

"Sixteen. Why?" She asked.

"No reason, so what do you do for a living?" He asked another question.

"I'm a trained assassin,"

"Cool, are you good at it?" While Ash was busy asking questions, gradually, Midnight snuck closer to Lava, pausing once in awhile to make insure that he wasn't going to turn around. She looked at Terra, she wasn't paying attention either, Midnight was close enough to touch Lava now, she quietly took a deep breath. Midnight reached out slowly; once her hands were hovering over his shoulders she grabbed them and yanked him down.

Falling, Lava still held the knife in his hand, she grabbed Darknight and threw her to Ash, he caught her with ease.

"I told you guys' time and time again to stop throwing me! I know I'm pretty light, but that gives you no right to throw me around!" Darknight complained.

"Just be happy I caught you," Ash replied, Darknight gripped the sword that Lava had jabbed into her, "Don't pull that out or you'll bleed to death."

"I've already lost over half of the blood in my body, and that's not very much." Darknight said, "I don't think that it'll make much of a difference." Ash rolled his eyes. Lava stood up in front of Midnight the second she looked back at him.

"Cheap move," Terra said, she threw the knife and it sunk into Midnight's burnt back and into her heart, Lava watched as Midnight fell to the floor, almost into a puddle of hot grease. Ash shouted Midnight's name, Lava's eyes widened as blood seeped out around the knife and soaked Ash's shirt. Ash set Darknight down and charged at Terra, she made rocks form a dome around him, Ash was on full rampage and _busted_ through the wall of the dome.  
"It'll take more than that to stop me!" He shouted, in his hand he still held the sword.

"Lava!" She shouted, "Quick! Toss me a sword!"

"Catch…" Lava said, his voice low, and tossed a sword that he made. As she caught it, Ash cut her on the cheek, she winced back and almost dropped the sword, he swung another strike, Terra blocked the blow with her sword. He repeatedly attacked her and she blocked them.

"I see you know some things about the sword." Terra said and tried to cut Ash, but he raised his sword and blocked it. Their swords crossed each other and they both put pressure on them.

"But _you_ don't know enough." Ash said. He grabbed the end of her sword with his right hand and broke it off; Terra didn't know what had happened until she looked at the end of her sword then looked at Ash's bloody hand.

"You're a brave one alright, not many have the gut to break off the end of a sword with their bare hands." She said.

"That's because other people can feel their hands, I can't feel my whole right arm, or my left shoulder." He replied.

"So if I cut off your hand would you feel it?"

"Probably not, then again I don't know."

* * *

Lava bent down next to Midnight, a tear rolled down his cheek, he pulled out the knife and set it down next to him and rolled Midnight over so he could see her face, well part of it. He scooped her up in his arms, one across her back and the other under her legs, and walked over to Darknight.

Darknight said nothing as they came closer,

"Terra, I think, killed her…" He replied and put Midnight on the table next to Darknight, he pretended that his head hurt from all the memories that he never lost rushing back all at once.

"Not on my watch," Darknight said, and reached into her back pocket and pulled out a _kunai_. It was small, came to a nice sharp point, the rounded handle had a nice finger hole big enough for Darknight's index and middle finger to fit through. She only slid her thumb through the hole, Lava looked at Darknight's hand as it trembled, it looked as if Darknight was going to regret what she was about to do.

"Don't do something you'll regret later. The feeling never goes away." Lava said.

"I've never regretted anything in my life so far, so way should I start now?" Darknight asked in a low voice, trying to force her hand to stop shaking. Lava nodded, realizing that Darknight obviously didn't see his movement, "Alright," he said.

"I'm sorry Midnight," Darknight said in a shaky voice. She laid her ear on her sister's chest, her heart was still beating, slowly, but beating. Darknight lifted her hand, it had stopped shaking, Lava stared in wonder, Darknight jammed her _kunai_ into her sister's left shoulder. Midnight didn't make a sound, Lava stared wide-eyed as blood seeped out and around the knife and socked Ash's shirt even more.

"Why did you do that?" He asked. Darknight was silent, Lava calmed down as Midnight's hand slowly moved to the _kunai_ stuck in her shoulder.

"Midnight!" Lava exclaimed. Midnight turned her head to face him.

"Why…is my sister's…_kunai,_ in my shoulder?" She asked softly. Lava placed his hand on top of hers.

"Your…Darknight's doing something, I don't know what, but…your…!" He struggled to complete his sentence as he strongly fought back fake tears.

"You're…back?" Midnight asked.

"What do you mean? I've been next to you since the beginning of the fight." He replied.

"I mean…your memory, idiot, you've…recovered them?"

"Oh that, yes, I have. They're all back."

"Try not to loose them again." Midnight said, Lava nodded as one fake tear escaped and bolted down his cheek.

"Done!" Darknight's voice startled him.

"What?" Lava asked, wiping away the tear trail as if he where embarrassed.

"She'll live,"

"How? I mean, she just got pierced in the heart. How is she going to stay alive?"

"I honestly don't have a clue, but mom taught me it," Darknight yanked out the small blade, Midnight still didn't make a sound of pain. Lava helped her into a sitting position. No tears escaped as his emotions went real and hugged her. Midnight was surprised at his action.

"Are _you_ alright?" Midnight asked him. He nodded again. They heard a loud crashed and turned to the source to see that Ash held the top of a glass bottle and Terra laid on the floor with glass shattered around her head and in her hair. Ash slowly walked towards Lava that stood next to Darknight and Midnight, Ash started frowning as he drew closer to them.

"Ash, its not what you think. Lava has recovered his memory and-" Midnight was saying when Lava cut her off.

"And I greatly regret it," he lied, "Terra has this thing that she can do, it drains all of the memories she wants. I swear I had know control over my mind. Please-" Lava stopped as Ash shoved him out of the way and pulled Midnight into an embrace. Midnight wasn't surprised from this because she knew that her brother was very relieved to see her alive, he reached out and gripped the handle to the sword that was jammed into Darknight. Pulling it out, blood went with it, Darknight immediately stopped the bleeding by picturing that it had, then Ash pulled her into his embrace as well.

* * *

"Hey can I see that crystal?" Darknight interrupted her sister as Midnight and Lava argued.

They had returned to the hospital after Darknight had passed out in Ash's affectionate hug, Ash had to carry her from the donut shop to the hospital. But before they left Midnight grabbed a boxful of donuts. About five minutes since they left the donut shop Midnight tripped in a hole and twisted her knee and Lava had to carry her back to the hospital also. Midnight had never been carried bridal style before; well at least not when she's conscious, and never as a child, so she felt very weird, Ash didn't like it a bit. However, when she wrapped her arms around Lava's neck, she felt a little better; the feel of holding something calmed her. The doctor's had already treated Midnight and Darknight and had finally left them in peace, once they left, Lava immediately went in and started talking to Midnight. Darknight was up and talking to Ash when she asked for the crystal.

"Uh?" Midnight asked.

"Can. I. see. That. Crystal.?" She repeated.

"Oh, okay I'll get it." Midnight said, "Can you shut up for a minute, Lava?"

"Fine, but just for _one_ minute." He said, turning his gaze to the watch on his wrist. Midnight reached into her bag and pulled out the red crystal, "Here," she said, handing Ash the crystal, in which he handed to Darknight.

"Okay its been a minute," Lava said looking back at Midnight, "So can you please forgive my sister?" Lava pleaded.

"Let me see…no, no, and a million times, NO." Midnight said.

"Please?"

"Dude, she said no. So just leave her alone." Ash said.

"And I told you to stay out of it!" Lava replied.

"And she told you to shut up!"

"Children, quit your bickering. I'm trying to think," Darknight interrupted. They all looked at her, "So if you could. Shut. Up."

"Why don't you-" Lava was saying when Ash cut him off.

"_Leave her out of this._" Ash growled.

"Oh shut up," Lava said.

"That is IT!" Ash stood up, "If you're just going to sit there having nothing good to say, _get. Out_."

"You can't tell me what to do. I can come and go as I please."

"I said, shut up!" Darknight repeated.

"You shut up," Lava said.

"I'm sorry to interrupted, but, we're getting complaints from the other patients, so could you please keep it down or be quiet?" A voice said, Ash, Lava, and Midnight looked around, seeing that Dr. Albert had poked his head in through the curtains.

"Hi Doctor Albert!" Midnight went of subject and waved, "Can I have three cups of _Jell-O_?"

"Fine, as long as y'all shut up."

"Thanks!" Midnight said with a smile. Dr. Albert vanished behind the curtains and returned later with orange, blue, and red _Jell-O_ cups. He handed them to Midnight then left again.

"Thank you!" Midnight shouted to him, but got no response. Pealing off the lid to the red _Jell-O_ cup she released that she had no spoon to eat it with, so she reached into her bag, dug around for a little bit then pulled out her largest pocketknife to reveal a spoon.

"There's a spoon in your pocketknife?" Lava asked.

"Yep," Midnight said proudly, driving her pocketknife spoon into her _Jell-O_, "I also have a fork, steak knife, and a butter knife in this thing."

"Nice," Lava said. "But still, will you forgive her? Please?"

"Please don't start that _again_…" Darknight said.

"Yeah, at least let me rest, then in thirty years we can pick up where we left off. How does that sound?" Midnight asked.

"No, Midnight," Lava said.

"JACK!" Darknight shouted, startling everyone, "I totally forgot about the _real_ Jack, we've got to find him!" she added, stumbling out of the room with the others trailing after her. Dr. Albert soon stopped them and forced them to stay in the hospital.

* * *

**How did you like the chapter? hm? hm? Please review and tell me!  
I've been having this sudden urge to rewright the whole book, same characters and everything, just different plot, and see how much I would change. Review me about that too, you know, if you think it a good idea. I mean I'll probably do it anyway, but tell me if you think it's a good idea or not.**

**~ FullMetal Anime Lover**


End file.
